Teen Titans: Rise of Shifter
by Devastator1775
Summary: A mistake from his early days in the Doom Patrol. Something Beast Boy never told his closest friends. A mistake returning to destroy the green changeling and his friends. Can the Titans stop him? End his reign before it's to late? Can they stop...Shifter?
1. Prologue

It was one of those nights they say the worst could happen. Heavy raining, thunder, lightning, the wind howling sad weeps. Somewhere far from Titans Tower, from Jump City, on the other side of the ocean stood a lonely mountain which held the ruins of an old castle. In these ruins, something happened, something involving the Doom Patrol and more precise, their youngest member. Beneath these ruins laid a underground hideout, now abandoned for so many years. Spiderwebs hanging on the security lasers, broken down henchbots, and a great layer of dust on a terrifying looking machine, one so dangerous that all villains would think twice before using it. One didn't and almost destroyed his hideout, the Doom patrol and world.

Outside, the storm continued and got worse. Suddenly, the lightning struck the ruins, broke through the floor, and hit the machine. Light from control panels began to flash and began roaring. The machine began making sounds and started shaking. It stopped as abruptly as it started. Silence. Suddenly the machine roared again, started shaking as crazy and a portal appeared. Large bolts of energy erupted from it, destroying the walls from the lair, making the roof and the castle collapse. After the dust had blown away, only the machine or what was left of it remained. One thing had changed. In front of the machine laid a man silent on the floor, he didn't move. Suddenly the eyes of the man opened and he gasped for breath. Uneasy, he stood up and looked around. A smile came on his face.

"I'm alive" He whispered to himself. "How?" he turned around and looked first at the machine and then to the lighting. "My machine. The impact must have given enough power to the transistors, that gave the signal to the controls and restarted the portal sequence. But that still doesn't explain my...resurrection. Ouch, my head. I need to sit," Like had had given an order some rocks began to move to his direction and quickly formed a chair, almost a throne. The man was astonished. "How? Wait, I couldn't..." He looked at the now destroyed machine. "I did it! I have achieved my goal!" he laughed. An evil smile came on his face. "Now to destroy the one who caused my demise. The one from the Doom Patrol, whose powers I couldn't copy. Beast Boy!" He threw his head back and roared to the storm.

* * *

Far from that, in Titans Tower, Beast Boy woke up, panting and in sweat, with the feeling that someone just yelled his name. Outside, the storm still dominated the night.


	2. Chapter 1

Under a loud yawn, Beast Boy entered the common room. Cyborg, Robin and Starfire were having breakfast, while Raven sat on the couch with some herbal tea and a book she recently had bought.

"Look who finally turned up." Cyborg said with a evil smile. "Morning B, want some bacon?"

Beast Boy didn't answer, but walked to the window and stared at the city. The other Titans were a bit surprised. Raven put down her tea and looked to the shape-shifter. Something was a bit...different about him today. The others noticed it too.

"Is that the same little grass stain we know? He didn't start about his precious tofu." Cyborg asked.

Robin shrugged and gave a look sto starfire. Starfire nodded, stood up and walked over to Beast Boy. She laid her hand on his shoulder. Beast Boy flinched, like he woke up from a trance.

"Friend Beast Boy, is everything alright. You seem a bit...off. you didn't have an argument over the superiority of bacon or tofu with Cyborg."

"Yeah Grass Stain, I offered you bacon and you didn't even flinch. What Gives?" Cyborg asked.

"Bad night, stupid storm, couldn't sleep." Beast Boy grunted. "Nightmare" he concluded.

Raven gave him an interogating look. Being an empath, she felt that something more was on Beast Boy's mind than he said. His emotions were shifting from one to another. Worried, unbelief, anger and back to worried. She didn't like it. She decided to ask him about it, later. During breakfast was Beast Boy still quiet. It wasn't like him. After breakfast, Beast Boy went back to the rooftop. Raven followed him. She found Beast Boy sitting on the edge of the rooftop. She approuched him and sat down next to him. He had a worried expression on his face.

"Beast Boy, me being an empath, I can feel that some thing is wrong." Raven said.

Much to her surprise, he smiled. But still he didn't answer. He sighed.

"It's nothing, Rae..."

"For the milionth time, Raven"

"It's nothing. I woke up in the middle of the night with a terrible feeling and it won't go."

"What feeling?" Raven asked concerned.

"Like something that should have ended has started again."

Raven smiled. "Never took you for the poetic type, Beast Boy"

Beast Boy stood up, looked at Raven and smiled. She gave him his favorite little smile. He said something about a morning flight, ran to edge of the building, jumped and morphed into an eagle. As he flew away, she felt different.

_What's wrong with me? _She thought_. I've never felt like that before._

She decided to join Beast Boy in his morning flight, whether he liked it or not. She levited herself of the ground and flew after him.

* * *

Not to far away from the city, a man in a black cloak watched the towering buildings, but the building of his interest was the large T-shaped building, located on a small island, not to far from the city.

"Jump City. A beautiful city, with Titan Tower and his protectors" he whispered while his puppils narrowed. "Too bad that his friend won't be able to stop me. Also too bad that I can't start immediately with my plan. In one month, my dear Beast Boy, you, your friends and this city will know my wrath. The wrath of Shifter"

* * *

Please Review after reading.


	3. Chapter 2

An hour had passed since Raven and Beast boy departed from Titan Tower. Everything in Jump City seemed quiet, too quiet. Raven seemed pleased with the peace and quiet, but she noticed that Beast Boy, even in animal form, was nervous. He seemed to look for something. After ten more minutes, he flew to the roof one of the skyscrapers and morphed back to human form in midair. Raven landed smoothly next to him and saw how the sunlight accentuated his form. Change was something you couldn't stop from happening she thought.

Two years had passed since the Brotherhood of Evil and all Titans had grown, in more ways than another. After what happened in Tokyo, Robin had became less serious and enjoyed live with his girlfriend Starfire. Starfire had learned more about the Earthly ways and even took an Earthly name, Kory Anders. Cyborg, being a cyborg, changed the least of the Titans, he became more mature, but still enjoyed video games and the debates Meat Vs Tofu. The changes that Raven had undergone were most welcomed. Since the defeat of Trigon, Raven's powers were more controllable than before. For the first time in years, she was allowed to feel, enjoy live. But even with those changes, she still liked to meditate and wasn't to jumpy to show some emotions, like...affection. Beast Boy had changed a lot. He had become taller and less childish, but that didn't stop him to act childish in moments. Much to her pleasure, he still tried to make her laugh at his jokes, who still weren't funny.

* * *

Raven closed her eyes and let the sunshine warm her face. When she opened them she noticed that Beast Boy was gazing at the city with a most serious look on his face. Like he was looking for something, or someone.

"Trying to find a date, Green? Just give up already" she joked.

Beast Boy turned to her with a big smile on his face. "Funny Rae-Rae, but no." he turned his attention back to the city. "Something feels different today, but I can't put my finger on it."

Raven gave Beast Boy a concerned look. "That's just from that nightmare you had. I once had a terrible nightmare and I couldn't concentrate the whole day."

The changeling turned his head to the empath. "what was it about?"

Raven felt a light blush coming on her face and felt glad she had her hood on. "Trigon. Destroying the city."

Beast Boy nodded and turned back to the city. Raven blushed. She lied, in truth she had dreamed about Beast Boy. She had dreamed about them, kissing. It had made it hard that day not to stare at her green teammate and wonder what kissing him would be like.

An explosion and the screams of people woke her up from her thoughts. Beast Boy had already switched his Communicator on and signaled Robin. The face of their leader came onscreen. "If it is about that explosion downtown, we are already on our way. Find out who we're dealing with and try to stop him. Robin out!."

Beast Boy put away his communicator and nodded to Raven. Beast Boy morphed in a pterodactyl and flew to the scene with Raven behind his tail. They arrived and saw Cinderblock thrashing the mall. The two heroes landed behind the villain, who hadn't noticed them yet.

Beast Boy yelled at the concrete villain. "Hey Cinderblock, I know the mall don't have clothes in your size but that doesn't give you the right to OOF." at that moment Cinderblock had thrown a small boulder at Beast Boy, who flew a few meters back. To Raven's relief, he quickly got up. "I don't think he appreciate your joke, Beast Boy."

Raven used her powers to lift some boulders off the ground and threw them at Cinderblock. He took a full hit, but recovered quickly. At that moment, Beast Boy had morphed into a rhino and attacked the villain. Much to his surprise he evaded it easily, grabbed the green rhino and threw him away. A black aura surrounded him when Raven tried to land him safely. She felt a little exhausted. "This is not going well. Normally we defeated him already by now." A blue beam passed her and hit the villain in his face. She heard Cyborg's Catch phrase. "BOO-YA! In your face, Literally!"

Robin charged at Cinderblock. "Titans, GO!" Robin threw his birdarangs, Cyborg dashed at full speed toward Cinderblock and Starfire threw as many starbolt as she could. The villain slowed down, but seemed unharmed.

Starfire spoke to her teammates with concern in her voice. "Friends, normally we are already victorious. The Cinderblock isn't that difficult to defeat."

Beast Boy morphed into a small bird and flew to Cinderblock, who was to busy to notice him. He tried to look for something, something that would explain this. Then, he saw it. A small, round device in the neck, if you could call it a neck, of the villain. It had the same color as Cinderblock, so it was hard to see it. He flew to the villain's back, morphed back into a human and threw himself onto Cinderblock. Cinderblock was surprised, but not defeated. He began to shake very hard to throw the green shape-shifter of his back, while the latter was trying to get the device of him. Suddenly, Beast Boy flew of the villain's back. At full speed he crashed against the wall, which collapsed and buried him. But he had succeeded, the device was removed. Cinderblock shook his head, fell on one knee and fell unconscious. While Robin and Starfire ran to Cinderblock to restrain him, Cyborg and Raven ran to the collapsed wall. Cyborg started to remove large boulders at high speed, while Raven removed them with her powers. Suddenly they saw a green hand, which held the small, round device. Cyborg took it and put it in a container built in his arm. It was strange that Beast Boy didn't move his hand, or tried to call for help. Raven panicked. When they had removed enough boulders to see his upper half, they saw he was unconscious. Raven examined him. "He is unconscious, but I see no head wounds." Whey Cyborg removed a large boulder of Beast Boy's leg, she gasped. That was not the angle a leg should have and not in that direction. Carefully she touched the leg, only to get a scream of Beast Boy. She laid a hand on his head. "His leg is broken, badly."

Cyborg stood up and sighed, looking at his other Teammates. "We can't move the dude with that broken leg. I'll call the ambulance, but than I have to help Robin and Starfire with ol' blockhead there. You stay with him 'till the ambulance arrive. He gave Raven a concerned look. "You gonna be okay, Raven?"

Raven nodded. When Cyborg had left, she let her tears go. Suddenly, she felt Beast Boy's hand on her cheek. She looked at him. Although he was in a lot of pain, he still managed to produce a big grin. "We sure showed him, Rae." Raven smiled her soft smile. "We sure did, Green. Close your eyes, Beast Boy." The changeling closed his eyes and soon fell asleep, with a little help of Raven's powers. Soon the Ambulance arrived and took Beast Boy to the hospital. Raven flew behind them, while tears were flowing out of her eyes.

* * *

Please Review this story after reading. Or not. Choose yourself.


	4. Chapter 3

Dislaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans in any way!

**Review **after Reading plz!

* * *

A few hours after the battle, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg arrived in Jump City Hospital after they brought Cinderblock in. Cyborg had informed Robin and Starfire about Beast Boy's broken leg. Starfire had panicked and insisted to go right to the hospital and give Beast Boy a traditional Tamaranian Glorba-meal, something the other Titans quickly talked her out of it. Robin just wanted to bring Cinderblock in first and then go to visit Beast Boy. The nurse brought them to his room, but informed them that he wasn't there at the moment. The doctors were busy with him. They entered his room and found Raven sitting in one of the chairs. Cyborg was one of the first to notice that she had been crying.

Robin cleared his throat. "So. What's wrong with him?" he asked.

Raven tried to maintain a monotone voice, but it was a bit shaky. "A broken leg, a few bruised ribs and one broken. They say he was lucky it didn't puncture one his lungs. He...he..." Raven placed her hands on her head and started crying again. Starfire wrapped her arms around Raven to comfort her. A doctor came in.

Cyborg jumped from his chair. "How is the little grass stain?" he asked.

The doctor smiled. "He's fine. His broken rib is almost healed, so are his bruised ribs and he informed me that you have a professional healer in your team so the rest of his bruises should be fine."

Robin seemed confused."How is that possible?".

The doctor looked at the notes he had with him."Having partial animal DNA and human DNA, is seems that his healing factor is a bit faster then normal. With this rate of healing, I should give a minimum three weeks before he's healed and another two, three days before going back to active duty." The Titans gave a collective sigh of relief.

At the same moment, the nurse brought Beast Boy in his room. "...so I say that the mall doesn't have no clothes in his size and before I know I get a boulder thrown at me. Hey guys, missed me?"

"We'll leave you and your friends alone, Mr. Logan." the doctor said and he and the nurse left the room. The Titans surrounded the green one's bed.

"How ya doing BB?' Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, Beast Boy, when Cyborg informed us, I must say I got concerned. I could have been worse." Threw Robin his two cents in.

Starfire gave Beast Boy one of her deadly bear hugs. "Oh, friend Beast boy, I hope your leg gets healed so we can enjoy your not-funny jokes again."

Beast Boy escaped her death hug and smiled at his friends. "Don't worry guys. The doctor said that they have to keep me in the hospital for a week or so and than I can go home. And what do you mean, 'unfunny jokes'." Raven was the only one who didn't say anything, but Beast Boy noticed that she was happily smiling, seeing him okay, so that was enough for him.

Far from the hospital, in an abandoned, ruinous warehouse, a lone figure watched the recording of the battle with Cinderblock. On a table next to him were laying some of those disks, similar to the one Cinderblock had. With a dark grin he watched his favorite part, where Beast Boy got thrown off and crashed in the wall. "That's going to hurt. The test was a success. I need to find a way to get rid of that flaw so that the people who wear the PED don't faint after removal. I need a stronger test subject. Someone as dumb as that walking piece of building glue doesn't seem to entirely understand the power given to him."

"Let's see, who else have we here." whispering to himself while going through a file with Jump City Criminals. "Jinx, reformed. Control Freak, Jail. H.I.V.E. Five, to many persons. Ah, here we go. Doctor Light, danger level: dangerous but not threatening. Perfect. Time for an upgrade." he leaned back in his chair. "But not know. After dear Beast Boy is back on his little paws and back with the Titans. Until then... " He started to laugh.

A week after the accident. Cyborg went to the hospital with the T-ship to bring Beast Boy back home. The rest of the Titans were preparing a vegetarian meal for their teammate.

Suddenly they heard Cyborg's loud voice. "YO! Y'all look who's back.

"carefully walking with his crutches, Beast Boy came in, with a big smile on his face, acting being surprised. "you guys shouldn't have... Oh no, for me? Too kind, too kind."

he laughed while hopping to the couch. He took a place next Raven and gave her a big smile; Raven had come to visit every day he was in the hospital. And, unknown by the others, she even had visited him at night two times. Once, while he was still sleeping and a second time while he was awake. The first time she just liked looking to him sleeping. The second time they had talked all night. In one night, they had bonded.

She smiled her soft smile. "Glad to have you back, BB."

"Glad to be back, Rae" he answered. They looked in each others eyes for a few seconds before Cyborg broke the moment.

"'Alright, I'm hungry and we have prepared a vegetarian feast, with stuff even I would like. So, Dig in, y'all."

They had a wonderful time, telling stories, how they defeated villains in that week and more. A few hours later, the gang was watching a movie when suddenly the alarm went of.

"Titans, Go!" Their leader shouted. They all ran to the door, except Raven.

Cyborg's head appeared in the doorway. "Yo Raven, ya coming?"

"In a minute." Raven said, looking at Beast Boy. "Go ahead, I'll be a teleport away."

Cyborg shrugged and ran to the T-car. Beast Boy, still sitting on the couch, looked at the pale empath.

"What's wrong?" She turned to Beast Boy, who noticed she was blushing very hard. She seemed to have trouble finding words, which was odd, because that never happened before.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just...just..."

Beast Boy tried to joke about it. "If you can't say it, just do it Rae." He laughed while closing his eyes. Raven walked to Beast Boy and leaned over. His eyes flew open when felt that Raven softly pressed her lips against his.

With blushing cheeks she released their lips. Before Beast Boy could say anything about it, Raven pressed her finger against lips. "We"ll talk about it later. Don't mention it to our friends. Okay?" Beast Boy nodded and with a soft smile Raven teleported away to the T-car.

The Titans were shocked rigid when Raven appeared out of nowhere, right in the T-car. "Yo, Raven, What took you so long?" And with a smile, Raven answered. "Nothing. You'll see."

* * *

Again, **Review **after reading plz!


	5. Chapter 4

Dislaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans in any way!

**Review **after Reading plz!

* * *

Three weeks later came the day that Beast Boy was released from his cast. Still a bit trouble walking perfectly, but nothing that a little practice couldn't fix. Beast boy was sure glad to be back in action. Not that they had needed it in those weeks. The only trouble they had was with Doctor Light and that was because he kept escaping jail and showing for three times in a row. Robin found Light's actions suspicious, but forgot about it when Beast Boy came barging in, cast-less. "Dudes and dudettes. Beast Boy is back in action." he shouted while jumping around a bit. Starfire dashed to Beast Boy, grabbed him and gave him one her death hugs, squeezing all air out off his lungs. "Friend Beast Boy, I'm so glad that you're 'back in the action."

Cyborg patted his friend hard on the back, knocking him on the ground. "Good to have you back, BB".

Beast Boy got back up, wiping some dust of him."Cy, Star, I'm glad for the heartwarming gestures, but please try not breaking my bones with your hugs and 'little pats on my back'."

Raven smiled, a visible yes unseen smile, when she saw her friend, ready for anything. She had blamed herself for his fractured leg, even when he kept saying that it wasn't her fault. She wanted to say something, when suddenly the room flashed red and the alarm sounded.

Robin went into a fighting stance. "Titans, GO!" Cyborg and Robin took the T-car, while Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy went by air. Five minutes later, they arrived at the scene. Everywhere was devastation. Destroyed cars, smashed windows, broken walls, people running for safety.

Beast Boy cracked his knuckles. "Who is it? I'm back in action and ready for some."

The Titans looked around, but no one was to be found. "Titans, split up and search." Robin whispered to the rest. He and Starfire went east, Cyborg went North, while beast boy and Raven stayed behind and waited for the perpetrator to come back. Beast Boy morphed into an elephant and lifted the destroyed cars, while Raven used her meditation to locate the villain.

The green elephant morphed back into Beast Boy, who scratched the back of his head. "Who would to such a thing and then just vanish in thin air?"

"Not thin air, dear beast boy, in thin light" a voice said behind them, following immediately by a energy blast. The impact blew the two Titans backwards. When the smoke cleared, they saw a grinning Doctor Light, wearing a black and white cloak.

Beast Boy's expression became bored. "Doctor Light? My first villain in a month and it is Doctor 'afraid of his own shadow'? Raven, you can handle this by yourself, I gonna take a nap." Beast Boy said, yawning.

Doctor Light laughed. "Are you sure that 'miss magic' can handle me, Green Abomination? Maybe you should know. You 'handled things' so great on Monte Metamorpho, all those years ago. I never thought you were capable for such...act. I'm impressed"

Beast Boy jumped up. "How... ? You...? He..". he stuttered.

Raven laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't let yourself be thrown off balance by this amateur who is afraid of the shadows." She whispered to him, giving the villain a disgusted look.

Light laughed loud, throwing away his cloak, revealing the same round device Cinderblock wore a month ago.

Raven's pupils narrowed when she saw this and the memory of Cinderblock throwing and hurting Beast Boy flashed before her eyes.

"Afraid of shadows?" Dr. Light laughed. "My dear Raven. I realized that shadows are a byproduct of light, something that couldn't exist without light." Doctor Light grinned dark." Why should I be afraid of something I can control." He began to laugh loud again while the other Titans appeared.

"Let's whoop his ass, so we can go back to the tower." Cyborg said, pounding his fist into his hand.

Light kept laughing. Raven lost her patience. "What's so funny? You're nothing." she yelled.

Doctor light abruptly stopped laughing and gazed at the Titans. "You keep thinking I'm so easy to defeat. I have a message for one of you children, but first...prepare to face both light and shadow."

Doctor Light's eyes began to glow dark, while black smoke surrounded his hands.

Cyborg's jaw dropped. "Since when can that dude to that?"

The villain grinned darkly."I have my new master to thank for that. An old acquaintance." He blasted a black ray at the Titans.

Raven raised her shield, but the power of the impact was to much and was blasted backwards. She landed against a wall. Beast Boy, morphed into leopard, ran to her to get her to safety while the others searched cover. Dodging both light and shadow blasts, Beast Boy reached her and noticed she was unconscious.

His ears twitched when he heard footsteps. He quickly turned backwards, expecting for the villain to rush in his direction. But Doctor Light slowly approached the young hero, a black, shadowy shield protecting him for sonic blast, starbolts and exploding birdarangs.

"I have a message for you, green one." he said.

Raven opened his eyes and weakly raised her hands trying to use her powers but fell down again. Doctor light kept getting closer. "Four words. Doctor. Shift. Is. Back." he whispered with a bit, dark smile.

"NOO! NOT TRUE" Beast Boy yelled.

* * *

Again, **Review **after reading plz!


	6. Chapter 5

Dislaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans in any way!

**Review **after Reading plz!

* * *

"NO! NOT TRUE!" Beast boy yelled, transforming in a rhino and stampeded at Doctor Light. Another energy blast drove Beast Boy backwards. A smirk came on Doctor Light's face, making two shadowy blades appear in his hand. While he walked over to the Titans, Robin noticed something strange. Light had his arms down, so the blades should be hitting the ground. But the blades Light had formed didn't do any damage while they were on the ground. They went right through it. He turned to his team mates.

"Those blades seem to do no damage at all. Maybe he doesn't know it." he whispered.

"Or maybe we should be careful." Raven said in her usual monotone voice. Beast Boy didn't seem to listen. His body was shaking and he had fixated his eyes on the villain. In spite of the warning Raven had given, Beast Boy jumped up and dashed at Doctor Light, screaming. A evil smirk came on the Doctor's face and he made a move while Beast Boy was still running towards him. Raven noticed first what Light would do. She panicked.

"Beast Boy" she yelled. "Look out for..." To late. The black blade struck Beast Boy in the chest, right through his heart. There was no wound, but green shape-shifter stopped. Beast Boy gasped and looked down to the blade that was piercing his body. A great pain went through him. The last thing he heard before everything went dark was the laughter of Doctor Light and the screams of Raven. Then...nothing.

Raven was the first to arrive at their fallen comrade. Doctor Light had disappeared in a cloud of shadows. She pulled and shook Beast Boy's body.

"Wake up Beast Boy! It's not funny anymore, wake up." she said with tears in her eyes. No reaction from the green shape-shifter. She began to knock hard on his chest. "BEAST BOY! BEAST BOY! WAKE UP!" she yelled.

Raven knew she was screaming the air out of her lungs, but she didn't hear anything. The world went silent around her. She didn't hear the yells of anger of Robin , the sobbing of Starfire and the words of Cyborg. She continued to cling on his body, crying and yelling at him and hitting his body. Suddenly, a great pain struck her head and the world went dark around her.

* * *

Raven's eyes flew open and jumped of the bed she lay in. Titans Tower. Her room. She didn't bother using the doors, but instead teleported to the common room. Once arrived she ran toward Robin,

"Raven! We're sorry. Starfire had to knock you out, so we could..." he began. Raven didn't let him finish. She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him up, fiercely.

"Where's Beast Boy? Is he alright? Is he..." she said before the tears came out of her eyes again. A large hand grabbed her shoulders. Cyborg turned her in his direction and looked in her eyes.

"He's alright. I amplified my sonic canon into a defibrillator. He's alive. If you want to see him, he's in the infirmary" he said.

Raven, using teleportation again, went to the infirmary. She found Beast Boy in bed, sleeping and hooked on a machine. He looked miserable, vulnerable. Slowly she walked to his bed. She laid a hand on his cheek and stared at him. She closed her eyes and let her tears flow.

"I thought I'd lost you. What would I do without you, Gar? You'd be gone and never know how I felt,...feel about you. You make me smile, you comfort me when I'm sad. You make me feel special. I can't believe it takes something as seeing you almost die to realize this. I...I love you."

A hand took took the hand she had laid on Beast Boy's cheek. She opened her eyes, to see Beast Boy smiling at her. "I love you to, Rae." he whispered.

A smile came on her face, which soon turned into a laugh of happiness. She leaned over and pressed her lips on his. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. The door went open and Cyborg came in, unaware of what was happening.

"Hey Rae, is he awaaahey... What?"

Cyborg's jaw dropped on the ground. Without looking up or ending the kiss, Raven raised her hand, surrounding the door in her black aura and closing it with a bang, knocking Cyborg against the opposite wall. Starfire and Robin just came around the corner and saw the metallic man laying on the ground, which was a hilarious sight because his jaw was still opened in disbelief.

"Friend Cyborg, what happened?" Starfire asked.

"Y'all better stay out of that room." Cyborg grinned, getting up and wiping the dust of his mechanics.

"Why Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"Let's just say that BB and Raven are getting closer. Like their faces are closer." he said, winking.

"Do you mean that friend Raven and Friend Beast Boy are...?" Starfire asked, her eyes starting to twinkle.

Cyborg nodded. Starfire squeaked of happiness and Robin just smiled and nodded. He turned his back to the door of the infirmary

"Let's go back to the common room." Robin said. "We still have to track Doctor Light's 'new master'"

* * *

Doctor Light approached the dark figure who was sitting in a black leather chair. Doctor Light knelt and bowed his head.

"My master, the message has been delivered to the green monster." he said.

"Good, Doctor Light. I've monitored the battle. I was a bit worried that you'd killed him, but it seemed they have revived him." The dark figure said with a dark smile. "The message has been sent. Now, let's wait for their arrival."

* * *

**Review **after reading. Now, where's my tea?


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I i owned the Teen Titans, I WOULD NEVER LET THE SHOW BEEN CANCELED.

I want to thank the ones who have reviewed my chapters.

* * *

A few days after the incident with Doctor Light. Beast Boy was finally allowed to leave the infirmary, much to Raven's delight. It was official new in the Titan Network: Raven and Beast Boy FINALLY became a couple. Congratulations from Titans East and Honorary Titans came in. And with Beast Boy in the infirmary the last three days, Raven had to answer them. Needless to say, Cyborg found it all very amusing.

"Thanks Kole and you to Gnarrk. Bye!" Raven said, switching the main screen off. She sighed. Those were the last of the Honorary Titans. Normally she would find all that attention annoying, but not anymore. She found it pleasing to hear that Titans around the world were happy for her. A familiar whistle woke her up from her thoughts. She ran toward the automatic doors. Beast Boy didn't had the time to make one step in the common room or Raven had thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him and, off course, he kissed her back.

"Y'all can do that someplace else. I'm still having nightmares from Rob and Star's 'first boyfriend/girlfriend weeks'." Cyborg yelled from the couch.

Starfire flew to Beast Boy and Raven and gave them her biggest hug she ever given anyone.

"My friends, I'm so glad that you 'have found each other'. This is most glorious. On my planet, this kind of new love should be celebrated with a great feast." she said, in her usual all-cheery voice.

Robin approached the new couple, but kept looking at Beast Boy."

"Dude, stop making that 'I'm-so-serious-gonna-talk'-face. Gives me the creeps." Beast Boy said, while shivers ran down his spine.

"Beast Boy, after what happened with Light and your...developments in your relationship with Raven, I waited from asking this." Robin said. "What was that all about? Who is this 'Doctor Shift?You have a lot to tell us, don't you?"

Beast Boy sighed. "Dude. Long story. Better sit down."

once all seated Beast Boy began to tell, with Raven leaning against his shoulder. "Before I tell everything, there is something you should know. You know I can easily change into any animal on this planet?"

The other nodded. Beast Boy closed his eyes.

"Well, in my early days as a member of the Doom Patrol, It wasn't that easy. Morphing into animals was slow, and very, very painful. What takes a second for me now to change into a dog, lasted more than 5 minutes back then. My morphing could only be used as a last resort, and when I had time enough to concentrate without being disturbed. Back then, I hated my powers."

The girls gasped, while the boys, who were also shocked, didn't make any faces.

Beast Boy continued. "With this in mind, I can continue. Like I said, it was in my early days as a Doom Patroller. We hadn't encountered the Brotherhood of Evil yet. No, back then, we had someone as worse as the Brotherhood. Doctor Shift. Once a respected Doctor in the research of superpowers, became my worst nightmare."

"What do you mean, BB?" Cyborg asked.

"Please hold your questions until the end of the presentation, thank you very much." Beast Boy joker. "But serious. He became obsessed with researching powers, wanted to unravel the 'secret of the power'. All I know of him before the Doom Patrol encountered him the first time, was that years ago, one of his experiments failed and blew up, destroying the company he worked for. He was never found. The first time we met him was when we were called for some strange events happening in Africa, in the village I grew up in. We heard stories of kids going missing. First there seemed no pattern in these kidnappings, but it soon turned out these kids had powers. Controlling plants, talking to animals, pyrokinetics and so on. A few days later, we found the kids, exhausted, terrified and more. One of the kids had still enough courage to show us were they were taking. A massive underground lair. There we found the man responsible. Doctor Shift. He was mad, told us what he..."

Beast Boy bowed his head and shook it. "It seemed that he had...'copied' their powers."

The other gasped.

"It wasn't completely the same as their powers, but very, very similar. He had build machines that generated fire and blasted it at us. Chips, installed into the brains of animals so their thoughts could be read on screen. And so on and so on. Needless to say, we defeated him easily. But he escaped."

"But friend Beast Boy, if you say that your victory was so easy, why do you fear him." Star asked.

"'cause we encountered him a thousands times more. And with each encounter, he became more dangerous, so did his machines and the powers he copied. Cliff and I had given him the name 'Doctor Copycat', because of this. But then the day came that my nightmare started. The day he copied the Doom Patrol's powers. Men that had 'volunteered' installing their brains into machines, robots who could grow in size, more 'negative men', helmets that created mind blasts. The designs were, however, full with flaws. So we defeated him again and went captured him. Mento asked why he hadn't 'copied' my powers. The doctor went crazy and said he couldn't. He tried so many time, but there were to many animals for one body to control. I don't want to know what happened to his 'test subjects'" Beast Boy shivered.

"He became obsessed, once kidnapped me and tortured me to unveil my secret. The Doom Patrol saved me, but I became afraid of him, started to hate my powers, started thinking about ending my live."

Raven wrapped her arms around Beast Boy and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'm glad you didn't'."

"Did you stop him?" Robin asked.

"Oh, I stopped him alright. On our last encounter, he had done it. We had located him in Portugal, on Mount Metamorpho. On that mountain were ruins of a castle, but underneath the ruins he had build his lair. And in there, he had build a machine that copied the powers of a man, capable of bending time, space and reality. This man never used his powers, because he knew the dangers. But the machine was incomplete, unfinished."

"Well, that's good, right? You stopped him before he could use his crazy machine" Cyborg asked.

"Unknown to us was that he had another 'project'. He had collected DNA from all of his 'donors', like he called it, and had tried to combine their powers in one body. We stopped him before he could began experimenting on his 'willing test subject'. In a last desperate move, he tried to turn the machine. The ground began to shake and portals into I-dont-know-what-kind-of-dimension appeared. They acted like black holes, sucking everything in. Suddenly, blasts came out of the portal, hitting and destroying everything. One of the blasts then hit me"

Starfire gasped in horror. "If you were hit, why aren't you...destroyed."

Beast boy sighed. "I don't know what happened, but from what the Doom Patrol told me... The blast had altered my powers, I could change like I do now. But, I went berserk. My animal instinct had taken control. And what do animals in danger. They defend themselves. Negative Man said I turned into a gorilla and smashed everything into pieces. After that, I turned my attention to the doctor, who was petrified of seeing me. I...I..." Beast Boy bowed his head. "I killed him."

The other Titans gasped.

"No, not our BB!" Cyborg said.

"It was an accident, Beast boy" Robin comforted.

"Boyfriend Robin is right. On my planet, even the most peaceful creatures something fight to defend their loved ones. Accidents do happen" Starfire added.

Raven gave Beast Boy a tight hug. "It was NOT your fault, Gar."

"Let me finish. We all thought I had...ended his threat. It seemed that, in my rage, I had thrown him in one of the portals, who reached their critical level. We managed to escape his dungeon before we got sucked in. We don't know what happened to Doctor Shift, or the machine. But after what Doctor Light said... "

Robin nodded and continued."It seems that he has escaped that dimension and now vows revenge on your behalf. If that is true, then he is the one who have build those devices Cinderblock and Doctor Light were wearing."

"I have analysed that device we took from Cinderblock a month ago. It seems that it amplifies the strength, agility and endurance from the one who is wearing it." Cyborg said.

Raven raised a hand. "But Doctor Light's device gave him new powers. It seems that Cinderblock just had a prototype and we were the test subjects. My boyfriend nearly got killed back then for a SCIENCE PROJECT?" Raven yelled, making the microwave explode.

Beast Boy laid a hand on her shoulder and she immediately calmed down. She gave Beast Boy a thankful look.

Robin watched through the great window at the city. "He's out there, somewhere. He's dangerous, he threatens one of our friends and we will stop him."

* * *

Please Review This Chapter and if you haven't reviewed the other ones, please do so to, if you like. Your contribution helps the improval of this story.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Wished I did.

* * *

The search for Doctor Shift was unsuccessful for several weeks and in those weeks, more villains with 'Power Amplification Devices' or PAD's appeared. But none seemed to have the same effect like Doctor Light's PAD gave him. The powers of the other only became...amplified. For example: Mumbo's spells became less goofy and more dangerous, Mammoth became stronger and faster, and so on. Doctor Shift was clever, Once the PAD was removed, the memory of when and where they got it, disappeared. Every trace that Robin followed, ended up dead or in sudden ambush. Cyborg tried to hack into the devices to find any leads, but proved unsuccessful. Raven used her powers to read the villains minds, trying to find the memories, but only found flashes and blurs. The more days that they didn't find anything, the more restless Beast Boy became. Then came the day that took their search in a new direction.

* * *

The intruder alert from Titan Tower interrupted what the Titans were doing at that time. Cyborg stopped working on The T-car, Starfire stopped feeding Silkie and Robin ended his training session and Raven and Beast Boy rushed out of Raven's room. The other Titans were smart enough not to ask Raven what they were doing. Cyborg checked the monitor build in his arm.

"The intruder is in the common room and it seems he's...sitting in the couch? On MY PLACE! He's going down." Cyborg yelled.

They arrived at the door leading to the common room. Robin signaled to move in. They jumped in to the room, all taking fighting positions, only to stare at the intruder who is relaxing in the couch.

"I thought that Control Freak was just exaggerating when he told me, but you really DO have the biggest TV-screen in the history of TV-screens." Red X said, turning his attention to the Titans. "It's been a while, hasn't it Titans?"

A birdarang appeared in Robin's hand and aimed it at Red X. "State you business, criminal."

Red X stood up, revealing his suit damaged and ragged. "Easy kid, I'm not here to fight. I'm here to OOF!" He fell down on the ground, grabbing his injured leg. "I suppose you can't spare a aspirin?"

Starfire, being the friendly being that she is, flew to X and helped him up. "Please enlighten us, Red X. Why are you here, if you don't wish us to do the fighting?" She asked.

Cyborg walked over to Red X with a aspirin but still had his sonic cannon aimed at him. "Yeah, is there any reason why I shouldn't **whoop **your butt for breaking in our Tower, however impressing is still not good, making me stop waxing **my car**, who needs it, and SITTING ON MY DAMN **PLACE OF THE COUCH**?"

Red X turned around so the others couldn't see his face while taking the aspirin. He turned his attention back to the Titans, straightening his mask. He looked over to Beast Boy and Raven, who were holding hands at the moment. "So it's true. Another romantic team-up in the Titan Clan. First Bird boy and Stargirl and now Beast Joke and The Weepy Empath. Congratulations." He said, amusement sounding in his voice.

Beast Boy dashed at X, grabbing him by the throat. "If you something like that about her again, you will see how much of a joke this Beast is." Beast Boy grunted, while Starfire was pulling his arm.

X seemed unimpressed and pushed the Green Changeling of him. "No need to be violent, Kid. What's your girlfriend gonna say about that, green walking zoo?"

Raven teleported herself in front of Red X, her eyes glowing white and black energy surrounding her hands. "I say that I'm gonna help him if you don't shut up."

This seemed to impress him. Robin approached the scenery. "Calm down, Raven, Beast Boy. Alright X, No more jokes, no games, get to the point or I might let these two have their way." he said with a smirk.

Red X did a backwards somersault and landed on the couch, on the same spot he was in earlier. Cyborg produced a groan and something that sounded like 'the nerve' and 'my spot of the couch'. "You're right. I have news about the guy you are looking for. This Doctor Shift." he said.

Robin leaned a bit over to X. "What about him?"

X cracked his knuckles. "First of all, not much. I was almost captured for the info I could collect." He said, pointing at his shredded clothes. After one of Raven's Famous Glares he continued. "He calls himself Shifter now, why I don't know. Doctor Light seems to be his second-in-command. He's gathering thugs from over the entire city. Building an army or something. I also managed to grab on of these babies." he said, presenting a small PAD. "These little suckers are welcoming gifts for the thugs. I've seen some bigger ones, probably for real villains, and then one who had a large pin mounted on it. I don't want to be the person who gets that shoved up his..."

"We get the picture, X" Raven quickly said. "So. Gathering thugs. Dr. Light is more badass. The PAD's. But why that strange name, Shifter."

Cyborg raised his hand. "Ooh, ooh, maybe because of his trip in that portal, he might have the ability to change his body, like BB. Maybe he's got BB's powers."

Beast Boy abruptly yelled. "What? I now one thing about power. Some heroes can have the same powers, but that not makes them equal. It's how and when you use it that makes it **YOUR **power. If he has shape-shifting powers like me, doesn't make him have **My **power."

Raven smiled. "You keep surprising me every day, BB. That's the second time you said something poetic like that." Raven said, thinking back about that day on the rooftop.

Robin turned his attention to Red X. "Why all this trouble to tell us this?"

Red X sighed. "Lets just say that I'm tired of using this suit for fun. I'm going for the hero-business." X said, impressing the Titans. "Never thought I'd ever ask this, but... Can I join the Teen Titans?"

* * *

* * *

**Red X joining the Titans? what do you think?**

Please review this and other chapters. That would be great. I would like to know what you think of my story so far?


	9. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: nope I do not own the Teen Titans.  


* * *

Can I join the Teen Titans?_ he had asked. Robin was in his room, looking at the pieces of newspaper about Red X on his wall. Seconds after Red X had asked this question, Robin had walked over to his room to think. Red X, an unknown person who decided one day to brake in Titan Tower, hack into the safe that contained the Red X suit, to take it, wear it, use it. This person used the suit for criminal acts, but then proved to be a valuable ally at times, like when Ding Dong Daddy had stolen Robins secret possession. This person, Red X, wanted to be a Teen Titan. A familiar saying popped up in his head.

"The line between good and evil…" Robin whispered to himself. "…is supposed to be clear." He kept thinking about the time he had to use the suit to stop Slade. He build the suit to become a criminal, but now it could be used for good, to fight against the purpose it was build for in the first place? A soft knocking ended his thoughts.

"Come in."

Starfire opened the door looking concerned at her boyfriend. "Robin? Are you okay?" she asked. "you ended our talk with the Red X quit…abruptly." She said.

Robin sighed. "I don't know. Part of me want to throw him in jail for all the trouble he had caused."

"And the other part?" she asked, placing her arms around his waist to hug him.

"Wants to give him a fighting chance for the times he had helped us." Robin said, turning around so he could answer Starfires hug.

Red X was still sitting on the couch, looking at the door where Robin and shortly after that, Starfire had disappeared. He chuckled.

"Now, That's rude. A decent fellow asks a question and then he goes off without even saying goodbye. But until our glorious leader decides, I have places to be, people to visit." He said standing up and walking over to the big window.

"Your pretty sure about your place on OUR team." Raven said, watching Red Xs every move. "How can we trust you? We don't even know who you…"

" Nathan." He interrupted the pale empathy. He stopped, opened a window and was then apparently busy with his mask.

"What's that?" Cyborg asked.

"My name, genius. I leave you with my name and this…" He said. A ripping sound was heard. He turned over to the team. He had ripped a piece of the mask that covered his eyes. A pair of dark brown eyes was revealed. On his right eye he had a scar. He threw something to Cyborg. It was a 'Red-X-themed communicator, having a great resemblance to the Titan Communicator.

"You know who to call. See you on the flip side." He said while, jumping out of the window and vanishing in the night.

A moment of silence, which Beast Boy broke.

"I don't know about you guys, but that was…weird." Beast Boy said, rubbing the back of his head.

"The dude left us with a name, eyes and a scar. Doesn't he know that we can run those facts into the computer to find a match?" Cyborg asked no-one in paticular.

"He knows." A voice behind them said. Robin had entered the room with Starfire clinging on his arm. "But we won't do it. He trusts us with this, so we going to trust him."

"And that means…?" Raven asked, rolling her eyes.

"That we shall give him to give us the prove to be a worthy ally on our team.." Starfire continued.

The room remained silent again, until Raven yawned loudly.

"Well, no need to keep standing here. I'm going to bed." She said.

She walked over to the door, stopped and watched over her shoulder to Beast Boy.

"Gar, I shall need your help with something. In my room." She said with a wink and walking out of the room.

Beast Boy looked at the door with a puzzling expression on his face. Then a smile came on his face.

"OH, That. Wait for me, Rae" he yelled, Running out the room, leaving smoke where he stood earlier.

Silence. Again.

"Oh, I hope that Beast Boy can help Raven with that problem in her room." Starfire said concerned.

Cyborg en Robin chuckled, before starting to laugh loudly. Starfires expression became confused.

Hours later, sunshine broke through the dark clouds, starting the new day. Beast Boy opened his eyes. He laid on his back, staring at the ceiling of Ravens room. Raven herself had wrapped her arms around his waist and was still asleep, with a blissful smile on her face. This was the first time they had slept in the same room, in the same bed. A ray of sunshine ran over Ravens face. She groaned and opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Beast Boy and tightened her hug.

"morning my sleeping angel." Beast Boy said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm awake and wrong category, Gar." Raven mumbled."But thanks." She smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

The moment was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door.

"What!" Raven asked frustrated.

"Yo, you slept in, Raven. Robin wants us to have combat practice in one hour, so get dressed, have breakfast and meet us in the training ground." Cyborg yelled.

"Fine" she groaned. "Go tune your car or annoy Beast Boy for now."

She thought that he would leave, but no.

"Oh and Beast boy, you better get ready too." Cyborg said. They heard his laughter when he ran off to avoid Ravens or Beast Boys vengeance.

"You know, Rae, I think he knows I slept here." Beast Boy joked.

"You think, genius?" Raven said. Rolling over so she laid on Beast Boy. "We still have one hour before training." She smiled.

"Raven, you can read my thoughts." Beast Boy said, before throwing his arms around Raven.

* * *

Let me get this straigt. BB and Rae have slept toghether but not **slept toghether**, if you get my drift.

For the love of god, please review this (and other) chapter(s). Would be appreciated.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not, repeat, do not own the Teen Titans. I own a taco stand, wait…, no I don't.

* * *

After combat practice was over, Robin decided they had to make the final decision off letting Red X join the Teen Titans or not. They were all sitting around the table.

"He may left us with a name and a set of eyes, but that doesn't mean I trust him or even his actions. For all we know he has been sent by Shifter to infiltrate us." Raven commented, her arms crossed. "And he insulted me and Gar" she mumbled.

"You can't let your emotions cloud your judgment, Raven. And saying something like THAT to you is even more unusual than X joining us." Cyborg said to the stubborn empath.

"I think we should give the Red X a chance to prove himself, like I commented before." Starfire threw in her two cents.

Beast Boy knocked his fist on the table, startling everyone, except Raven, who just raised an embrown.

"You're forgetting the thing that matters, dudes. Red X has been in Shifter's lair. He knows where it is, so I say that he brings us there. And AFTER that we can decide what to do with him." Beast Boy said, his eyes staring at everyone at the table.

Robin cleared his throat. "Uh, thanks Beast Boy. Just, calm down."

"But the dude's right, Rob." Cyborg said. "Red X's has been to the place. Haven't you heard him yesterday? He's got PAD's for every thug that works for him. And then those other ones. If he gives them to the villains of our beautiful city, we're never going to have some peace and quiet."

Robin nodded. "Any ideas?"

Silence. Suddenly, Starfire clapped her hands. "I have the idea. We shall let him do the Trial of Glor Ba Trock."

"Euh, Star, we don't have time to bring him to your planet and making him dance for three weeks." Beast Boy said.

Starfire rolled her eyes. "No silly, that's the Trial of Glar Bo Trecko and I mean that we shall give him a period that he must work with us before joining us."

Robin smiled. "That's a great idea, Star. Sometimes, being a alien princess really pays off. All in favor say 'AY'.

"Ay!" Starfire Said.

"Ay!" Robin Said.

"Ay!" Cyborg Said.

"Ay!" Beast Boy said. "Oh, we should make him wear a tutu for a day."

They all looked at Raven, who had held the final decision.

She sighed. "Fine, AY." She said.

"I shall contact Red X, or Nathan, whatever, that he must meet us in one hour." Robin said.

They all departed to do something different. Raven walked over to Beast Boy, who wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you think we CAN make him wear a tutu?" Raven asked with a smile, before kissing him.

An hour later, Red X appeared on the roof.

"Glad you decided. I must say, Titans, I'm quit impressed that you decided so quickly." Red X said. He sighed. "I suppose that I have to remove my mask to show the world who I am." He asked, bringing his hand to the back to his repaired mask.

"Nathan" Robin said, making Red X stop. "You don't have to, not yet anyway. In time, we shall give our identities to you, if we know you can be trusted."

Red X nodded. "Glad to be one the team…Leader" he said, holding his hand out.

Robin shook his hand. "Now X, you've been to Shifter's hideout?"

Red X nodded. "Now, let me do this right. Titans Go!" he said, jumping of the roof.

Raven teleported herself and Beast Boy to the T-car, where Red X was leaning against.

"What took you so long?" he chuckled.

Raven wanted to say something to Red X, but Beast Boy beat her to it.

"You must learn one thing if you want to be and stay on this team, X. The Titans work together. If you want to be one, act like on.

Red X rubbed the back of his head. 'You're right." He said, with a voice that didn't have his normal cocky tone. "Being a loner for so long, trying to be the best. It doesn't really get out of your system."

Raven seemed surprised by this. "You'll learn,…eventually. I must warn you, 'Nathan', It's not going to be easy, being a Titans."

"Didn't expect otherwise, 'Rae'." He said, sounding like his 'old self' again.

"Only Beast Boy can call me Rae,…without being thrown into the walls. THAT is something that you have to learn to." Raven said.

The rest of the Titans entered the garage.

Robin stepped forward. ''Alright Red X, bring us to Shifter's hideout. Time to meet him."

* * *

NEXT: The Titans, and Red X, encounter Shifter for the first time. (Man, I've been waiting to write about that.) But he has a surprise, a surprise that even Beast Boy never thought would ever happen.

Please **REVIEW**.


	11. Chapter 10

(in FBI intorogation room) NO, I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!. It was a joke. Release me.

* * *

The Titans sat in the T-car, with Red X driving in front of them on his X-Cycle. Raven, sitting next to Beast Boy off course, had crossed her arms and looked frustrated.

"I still don't have a good feeling about this." She said.

Robin sighed in frustration. "Can you give the guy a break, Raven? No-one attacked us or ambushed us since we departed from Titan Tower. Trust him."

"Not about Red X." she said, giving their leader one of her famous death glares. "This. The mission. Shifter. I'm not comfortable with this. For all we know…"

Beast Boy interrupted her with a kiss on the cheek, which made her blush. "Calm down, Rae. Everything going to be fine. I've defeated him more than once. Even with his 'upgraded' henchmen is this going to be a walk in the park." He said. "Speaking of which. Shall we have a picnic in the park when this is over? It's been ages."

Suddenly, Red X took a sharp turn and stopped in the alley. Cyborg parked the car, made sure that 'his baby' was safe and ran to the other Titans, and the want-to-be-Titan. They looked around, but there was nothing to see.

"You sure this is the right place, 'Nathan'? Or did you lead us into a trap?" Raven asked.

"You'll learn to trust me, Sorceress. Yes, this is the place, and no, I haven't lead you guys into a trap." Red X sighed.

"But there is no doorway into the Shifter's lair of evil." Starfire commented.

Red X chuckled and walked over to one of the walls. "Yes, there is. You just need to know where to look." He said, pushing his arm in the direction of the wall.

His arm disappeared into the wall, like it wasn't there.

"Hologram." Robin grunted.

"And a good one." Cyborg said, raising and eyebrow. "It doesn't show up on my sensors. This man sure knows how to build something." He saw the angry look on Beast Boy's face. "Sorry dude."

Beast Boy ran to the entrance. "Titans, Go!" he shouted.

* * *

They walked through a dark hall. Cyborg popped one of the flashlights out of his shoulders to light the way. It was quiet, too quiet.

"Man, I don't like the look of this, y'all." Cy said. "No guards, no security, like they expect us."

"They don't." Beast Boy said, his searching eyes never standing still. "HE does. But don't worry, I fought him many times, almost as much I have fought the Brotherhood of Evil. He's not that tough."

"I used to be, monstrosity." A calm voice said, making the Titans look around because there wasn't anyone in the hallway. "Don't bother looking for me. Just keep going, you'll find me soon enough."

Beast Boy froze, his body shaking like grass in the wind. "T-t-that was h-his voice. It IS him. N-no!" he stuttered. Raven quickly wrapped her arms around him, trying to calm him down. She whispered something in his ears. He soon stopped shaking, giving his girlfriend a thankful look. They continued walking.

"This way, nor far now." Red X said, leading them to a large door. "Raven, if you please…?"

Raven surrounded the large door in black aura and then pushed it. The doors fell open. They jumped into the room, birdarangs, X-shuriken, starbolts and sonic cannons ready. But the room was empty. Or so it seemed. They heard soft clapping. Out of a dark corner, a man stepped forward. He was tall, slim and wore a white lab coat. He had dark brown hair and same colored goatee. He didn't seem that tough. He grinned at the six teenage heroes, but had fixated his eyes, who were filled with hate, on Beast Boy.

"Doctor Shift" Beast Boy whispered.

"Ah, you remember me. well done, Green Monster. You've found me. I'm a bit disappointed in you. Suspected you sooner, much sooner." He said calmly. "And these must be your friends. If anyone can be friends with a monster like you."

Raven's eyes glowed white and wanted to charge at the Doctor, but Red X laid a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "This is between Beast Boy and that madman." He whispered. Raven nodded and glared angrily at the man who was insulting her boyfriend. Beast Boy slowly stepped forward.

"How did you return?" Starfire asked.

"You don't ask the questions, alien. He does?" Shifter grinned.

"Why are you here, Doctor Copycat?" Beast Boy asked with a grin. The man never could stand that name, he hated it. Much to the shape-shifter's surprise, the man laughed.

"HAHAHA, I must say, I have missed that name, monster. But I go through life with another name, like you maybe know." He said.

Raven couldn't take it anymore and quickly stood next to Beast Boy, grabbing his hand. "Yeah, we know, 'Shifter'. What a ridiculous name. Why do you call yourself like that? Can you shape-shift like him?"

"Dear, dear, aren't we impatient? All in good time, my dear. First the green one's question. Revenge is the answer. Do you remember mount Méta Morpho, Beast Boy? My creations? My glorious machine?"

Beast Boy didn't answer, but nodded.

"You destroyed all of that hard work. Years of research, destroyed in one angry mood of you. But I must be thankful, monster. You helped me reach my destiny." Shifter said, slowly stepping in the direction of the Teens.

"And I can immediately answer your pale friend her question. No, I don't shape-shift. I do something else. He said, raising his hand.

Before Raven could say ANYTHING, a purple energy blast erupted from his hand, in her direction. Beast Boy pushed her out of the way and was almost hit by the blast. He quickly dragged her to the place where the Titans were taking cover. Beast Boy looked devastated.

"That's new." He said, fear trembling his voice.

"It must be his 'trip' through that dimension he was thrown in. it must have given him the power to shoot these blasts." Raven said, also with fear in her eyes, but only Beast Boy could notice this.

Robin smiled and looked to Red X. "I think that you have the perfect weapon to trap him, X."

Red X smiled underneath his mask and nodded. He jumped out of their cover, while Cyborg and Starfire were giving him covering fire. And raised his hand and shot his 'red-x-trap', that he used once on Raven and Beast Boy, at the villain. It was a direct hit and the villain fell on the floor, unable to move. The man grunted and tried to get free, but it was no use. Beast Boy approached the trapped villain, with the rest of his team mates behind him.

"That wasn't so hard. And you took a wrong name. you should have called yourself 'blaster' or 'purple blast man'. I'm the only shape-shifter here." Beast boy said, grinning at the 'defeated' opponent.

Much to their surprise, the trapped villain smiled, his eyes starting to glow. A massive shockwave, starting from his body, threw the Titans backwards. When the smoke cleared, Shifter was released, holding the red bandages in of his hand.

He laughed. "You don't seem to get it, Titans." He said, levitating of the ground, astonishing the Titans. "I don't shift shapes. I shift POWERS!" he yelled, holding his arms out.

In one hand, a flame appeared while in the other was surrounded with the purple energy he used earlier. Rocks and water began floating around him. "And this is the only shape-shifting I can do." With a dark smile, his body began to change.

The coat he was wearing seemed to attach to his body, which turned from Caucasian to dark purple. His hair and goatee changed into a blackish color. His eyes, formerly blue, turned dark green with no pupils or irises. A great flash blinded that Titans.

When they could see, they looked at the Transformed villain. He seemed to wear a alternate version of Beast Boy's costume. Only the Colors were different. It was red-white instead of black-purple, like Beast Boy's.

The Titans looked in shock at the villain.

"I am Shifter, wielder of all powers." He said, grinning at the Titans. "Who's first?"

* * *

There you have it. Shifter has revealed himself. Do you see now why I used that name. Is it a good one. Can you imagine him a bit? I'm not that good in describing persons. Did you get the hint about his costume?

Next: Battle and a **Beast**ly twist.

Please **Review**. I need to know how I do it so far.


	12. Chapter 11

First things first, **Disclaimer**: Do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

"I am Shifter, wielder of all powers." He said, grinning at the Titans. "Who's first?"

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled, holding his Bõ staff in one hand, while throwing a birdarang with the other. Cyborg shot with two sonic cannons at the same time and launched missiles from his shoulders. Starfire threw a rain of starbolts that completely covered the villain in smoke. Red X threw his X-Shuriken, aiming for the weak spots. Beast Boy didn't do anything. He gazed petrified at the transformed villain. Raven was pulling his arm, trying to get him out of this trance.

"Beast Boy! No time to shut down. We must shut HIM down." Raven yelled in his ear. Beast Boy shook his head, nodded, morphed into a rhino and charged at the villain. Raven chanted her famous lines, trying to penetrate his mind and rendering him helpless. But a mental blast from the villain threw her out of her concentration.

"Wow, he really does have many powers." She grunted, wiping the dust of her cloak.

Shifter had no problem fighting the six heroes. His moves were fast, powerful, calculated. But even he had trouble fighting six superpowered teenagers at the same time. So he decided to even the odds a bit. Another purple shockwave drove the Titans backwards. A dark smile. A evil glistering in the green, iris-less eyes.

"five people and a monster against one? What's the sport in that? Let's even the odds a bit." He said, his eyes starting to glow.

In a blink of an eye he split himself in six copies of himself. But the copies had no color on their clothes.

While the five copies attacked Robin, Red X, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven, the original Shifter walked over to Beast boy, who was laying on the ground with disbelieve in his eyes. he quickly recovered, morphed into a gorilla and with a roar, leapt at the calm villain. The villain teleported himself behind the gorilla and kicked it in the back. Beast Boy morphed in mid-flight into a panther, landed and immediately attacked the villain again.

The villain levitated a few inches of the ground and glided backwards, his arms crossed. He didn't seem impressed by the attacks of the panther, who kept missing him with inches.

"My, my, monstrosity. You sure are feisty. And all those animal forms." He said, easily dodging claws. "If you think about it, I did you a favor with my machine, even if it caused my demise." He grabbed on the claws and lifted Beast Boy in the air so he could look in his eyes. "Don't you have better attacks? Maybe you need some persuasion." He whispered.

He threw Beast Boy against his friends, who were cornered into a wall.

"He strong." Robin panted.

"How can we defeat a dude who has all those powers?" Cyborg asked, gently pushing Starfire of him.

"We have fought many villains, but I haven't felt this powerless since the Trigon." Starfire said, lifting her boyfriend on his feet.

Beast Boy panted, holding his hand on a painful rib. "We keep fighting. We are the Teen Titans! No villain can defeat us."

In response to that, the five clones and the original Shifter raised their hands and blasted a purple energy ray at the team. Hate brewed up in his eyes when he saw that Raven had lifted her black shield, protecting her friends. He stopped his blasts and the copies disappeared in Shifter's body.

He pointed at the pale sorceress. "My friend, Doctor Light has told me about you, Raven isn't it? He was scared when he talked about you, terrified. But I gave him something to end that fear, as you noticed." He grinned. His eyes looking at the PAD's laying on a table in the corner of the room.

The memory of Doctor Light stabbing her boyfriend with his shadowy blade through the heart flashed before her eyes. she gritted her teeth, anger building up in her. Beast Boy laid a hand on her shoulder, whispering in her ear to calm down. This wasn't unnoticed by Shifter, who began to laugh.

"So the rumors that the villains brought me were true. A monster and a demoness are in love with each other. I was surprised that that green freak had friends, but that something could love THAT. Hilarious." He laughed.

Raven couldn't take it anymore and flew in total rage at the villain, roaring, her hands embraced in dark magic.

Starfire gasped, wanted to fly behind her, but Red X grabbed her ankle and pulled her back.

"Raven, no, pull back!" Robin yelled.

"You don't know what he will do!" Cyborg yelled at his little sister.

Beast Boy held his hand out, like he could grab his girlfriend to stop her. 'RAVEN!"

Shifter smiled, before he raised both his hands and blasted his purple rays at her. She took a full hit and flew at full speed against the opposite wall. She fell on the ground and didn't move. Beast Boy ran to her while the other Titans attacked him. He crouched next to her and gently lifted her in his lap. He caressed her cheek, tears flowing.

"Wake up, Rae." He said, using the same words she used when he had fallen. "You're going to be okay, I swear, I know."

He looked at his hand that had hold her head and saw blood. He knew it wasn't his blood. Sadness filled his thoughts. In his mind, one of his forms was rambling his cage, hitting and kicking the bars. Beast boy looked to Shifter, who was fighting his friends and slowly, anger filled his entire body. The cage broke and animal inside roared. Beast Boy roared with it, before his body slowly morphed into his most powerful form. The Beast.

The Titans noticed this roar and even Shifter looked amazed at the creature. He smiled. "now we're talking." He said, before he knocked the Titans against the wall. He slowly stepped to the Beast, who was looking at Raven with sadness in his eyes.

"I always thought you were a monster, monster. But now I know I'm right. I almost didn't believe Doctor Light when he told me about this form. Interesting."

The Beast leapt at the villain, claws growing out of his paws. The Beast was faster than the other animals Beast Boy could turn in, so he quickly scratched Shifter, leaving bloody cuts on his chest. The villain merely raised an eyebrow while looking at it. The cuts soon healed themself, like they never excisted. The Beast roared and began clawing and biting the villain. Shifter also delivered some hard blows. The Titans looked in astonishment at the fight. Cyborg already had brought Raven to safety. She also regained consciousness and gasped when she saw the Beast. She shook her head, her eyes wide.

The Titans had seen the Beast in action, but Red X didn't. "So…does this happen much?" he asked, still looking at the brutal fight.

The Titans scattered when the Beast flew in their direction, hitting the wall. He viciously looked at Shifter, who was dusting his shoulders. His clothes were tattered, but he still smiled.

"Is that the best you can do? Give me a REAL FIGHT!." Shifter yelled.

The Beast's eyes narrowed and he leapt at the villain. The latter simply stopped the Beast by putting his hand on his head and sending an electrical currant throught his body. The Beast roared in pain, and Raven screamed with it. The beast fell on his knees, gazing weakly at the villain, who kept smiling darkly.

"I said I ALMOST didn't believe in this form. Doesn't mean I didn't became prepared.' He said, raising his hand in the air. In his hand appeared a blue PAD, with symbols covering it. It had a large pin mounted on it.

Red X pointed at it. "That's the one I saw two days ago."

Before the Titans could do anything, it was already too late. Shifter drove the PAD through the Beast's heart, who roared in pain, which soon turned into a scream when the Beast morphed back into Beast Boy. Shifter laughed manically, when Beast Boy began to squirm. What the Titans didn't expect is that he began to glow. A loud explosion, a blinding flash and something heave knocked the Titans of their feet. They saw that Beast Boy, however very weakened, was conscious and gazed in terror at something in the smoke.

When the smoke cleared, they saw a green man standing on the place where the Beast first stood. Although he looked like Beast Boy, he was taller, his hair longer and wilder and his skin had a darker tone than Beast Boy. The man opened his eyes. They saw two wolf-like pupils staring at them. The man grinned, growl erupting from his throat.. Where Beast Boy had one fang, this man had two wolf-like fangs.

The man turned to Shifter and bowed. He began to speak with a voice, very much like Beast Boy's, but deeper, darker. "My name is Green Wolf. How may I serve you, my master?"

* * *

Didn't expect that, didn't you? More to come.

Please **Review** this story.


	13. Chapter 12

Diclaimer: Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, do i own the Teen Titans...NO!  


* * *

The man felt his heart race in his body when he entered the Council Chamber. It was a large, oval room and at the end was a large structure, like a table build as a semicircle. One central, large throne, with two smaller thrones on each side, a banner behind the structure. On the central throne, a man seated, covered by the shadows, only his silhouette could be seen. The man who had entered the chamber walk to the circle in front of the structure and crouched, bowing his head.

"My lord. Captain of Red Squad, bringing the reports about Dr. Shift." the man said, still looking to the ground.

The silhouette raised a hand. "Rise." he said, his voice altered by a voice scrambler, making it sound mechanical. The one word that this man had said brought shivers down the captain's spine. He rose and the light revealed two large scars on his right eye, shaped into an X. In his hand a small device. He activated it, giving holographic images of the Teen Titans, fighting a purple man.

"What is the meaning of this?" the man on the throne asked, angered, frustrated, but still calm.

The captain started to sweat. "It seems, my lord, that Dr. Shift has revealed his true power. It seems that...that the portal he had thrown in, all those years ago, had given him powers."

"What? Powers?" the man asked, standing up.

"All powers, my lord." the captain said, fear in his eyes. He knew that this man wouldn't like this news. "The man I had sent, who was observing the battle was quiet shocked themselves. They left a remote camera and left the scenery. We're transmitting live footage from the battle."

The man dropped the device on the ground, where the hologram changed in size. The man watched the images of Beast Boy changing into the Beast and attacking Shifter.

"Does he have control over this...Beast, captain." the man asked, intrigued by the strength of the animal.

"Not much. It manifest during great anger and stress." The Captain said. "And he doesn't control the Beast at all anymore."

On the images was shown that the Beast was impaled by the Pinned PAD. A flash blinded the hologram, and there was now a man standing there.

"What happened?" The man asked, sitting back on the throne.

"We're not sure. But it seems that Dr. Shift has...brought The Beast OUT of Beast Boy, my Lord." the captain said, standing in military position. "Orders, Sir?"

The shadowed man bowed his head in thoughts. Minutes of silence.

"Sir?" the captain asked.

"Do we still have the recovered files of Monte Metha Morpho?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Upload them into a datadisk. A welcome back present for the good doctor." The shadow said.

"SIR! Those files in the hands of that madman. You know what happened last..." the captain panicked.

"Are you questioning my command, Captain?" The shadow asked calmly, his mechanical voice making it sound threatening.

The captain stiffened and saluted. "No, Chaos Commander." After bowing a last time, the captain left the Council Chamber. The man folded his hand together and watched to the holographic scenery, where Beast Boy had a terrified look on his face.

* * *

"No." Beast Boy whispered with a painful face. "This didn't happen."

The Titans looked in horror at the scenery before them. Whatever Shifter had done, it had made The Beast into a sentient, independent being, living outside Beast Boy's body and more terrible, loyal to Shifter. The Beast. A hunting animal. Green Wolf.

Robin pointed at the two men. "Titans, GO!" he shouted, jumping at Green Wolf to perform a flying kick.

Green Wolf turned around and morphed directly into The Beast, grabbed him midair and threw him back. He made a sound that sounded a lot like chuckling. The Titans eyes grew wide when the Beast began to speak, with a deep, growling voice.

"You're to weak. You can't defeat the King of Animals." Green Wolf growled. He easily dodged Cyborg Sonic blasts and Starfire's starbolts. Red X tried his martial arts skill on the foe, but was thwarted and thrown at the Titans.

Robin pushed Red X off him and angrily looked at Green Wolf. "He's strong. Making me appreciate Beast Boy for holding back when he was in Beast Form." he grunted. "Beast Boy, what are you...?"

Beast Boy had stood up and walked slowly over to Green Wolf. Green wolf noticed this and calmed down, but didn't revert back to human.

"Aah, my former...warden." he smiled.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't because he was brutally knocked into the wall. Wolf lunged at the Beast Boy, but stopped in his tracks. Raven held her arms spread, preventing Wolf of attacking. The anger in Wolf's eyes faded when he saw her. He had raised a claw to attack Beast Boy, but hesitated.

"Don't do this." Raven begged. "I know there's good in you. You saved me once, remember?"

memories welded up in Green Wolf's mind and he closed his eyes, seemingly thinking.

"I saved you, but you love him. He was the one in control back then." Wolf said.

He opened his eyes, filled with anger again and attacked. Raven took a hit on the head, rendering her unconscious. The other Titans attacked Wolf, but he knocked them all out in one hit.

"Weaklings" he said, walking back to Shifter, who had watched the whole battle in his chair.

Wolf reverted back to his human form. "Got some clothes, Doc? I can't just walk around in my fur, you know." he said, grinning.

"No, you can't, Wolf. These shall fit you." Shifter said, materializing a pair of black pants and a long, leather brown coat around Green Wolf. "They won't morph with you, but they won't be destroyed WHEN you morph."

"Fine choice, doc." Wolf said. "What shall I do with the Titans, master?"

"Leave them. They are defeated and not ready for another battle. Let them rest. Their final defeat shall be there soon."

Shifter raised his hand, a bright blue light flashed through the room and...they had vanished.

* * *

"I can't believe what happened. The Beast works for that Shifter Dude now" Cyborg said.

After they all had regained consciousness and noticed that Shifter and Green Wolf had disappeared, they had gone back to Titan Tower, weakened and defeated.

"Shifter was hard enough to defeat alone." Robin said. "not only we have to worry about a powered up Doctor Light, but now Beast Boy's mistake from years ago is coming back to us. AAW."

Starfire had knocked Robin hard on the head, looking as angry as she could be. "You have no right involving Beast Boy into this. He is not Green Wolf. The man we saw IS." she yelled, before her expression became worried again. "It wasn't Beast Boy's fault. He couldn't know..." she said.

"No, it's not." Red X said, looking out of the great window. These were his first words in hours. "It's my fault. I had to know that pimped PAD should have done something. Great first day as a Titan." he grunted. "I won't blame you if you want me out of the team." he said.

Robin sighed. "You stay on the team, Nathan. You helped a lot today, even if we were defeated. We WILL stop them." he said. He turned over to Cyborg. "How are Raven and Beast Boy?"

"Still unconscious, but stable." Cyborg said.

After they arrived in Titan Tower, two hours ago, Beast Boy had collapsed upon entering the common room. Raven had panicked, grabbing his hand, yelled to him to get a reaction. That together with exhaustion had rendered her unconscious too. Cyborg had brought them both to the infirmary. Starfire just left to check up on them.

Starfire entered the infirmary and looked to her unconscious team mates. She sighed. She felt exhausted, like everyone. She saw that Raven was floating a few inches of the bed, a sign that she was healing herself. Then she noticed something else. Raven and Beast Boy were holding hands. Still unconscious, but holding hands. Cyborg entered the room.

"Cyborg, did friends Raven and Beast Boy holding the hands when you brought them to the chamber of healing and medicines?" She asked.

"Sure were. I had to put their beds closer together because of it." Cyborg said with a smidge of frustration in his voice.

"Why haven't you...?" She started.

"Because RAVEN won't let me...I think" he said "It's impossible to break their hold." he said.

Starfire raised an eyebrow and gave her mechanical friend a puzzled look.

"Try for yourself, Star." Cyborg said, gesturing to the two Titans.

Starfire reached out to the green and pale hands, but was stopped by a small black force field that surrounded their hands when she got close. It disappeared when she retreated her hand.

"Their bond is strong." Starfire said, smiling softly at Raven and Beast Boy.. "Does she know that she does that?"

"Don't think so." cyborg said

They looked at the couple for a few minutes. Cyborg broke the silence. "She's healing him too."

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked.

"I mean that he's floating too, or at least a bit. I guess that she's channeling her healing powers through him." Cyborg explained.

"...a very strong bond." Starfire whispered to no-one in particular.

Silence. Again. Five minutes passed before Cyborg said something in frustration.

"Man!" Cyborg yelled. "I can't believe it!"

"What's wrong?" Starfire asked the frustrated Titans.

"I just realized that I'm the only founding member of the Teen Titans WITHOUT a girlfriend." he said. "first you and Rob, than my little sister Raven and my best friend Beast Boy. Hell, even Jinx and Kid Flash are together."

Starfire giggled."I thought that you had the crush on Bumblebee."

Cyborg started to mutter and waving his hands, trying to find something to say, but the words he found were lost by two teasing voices behind him.

"Cyborg has a girlfriend. Cyborg has a girlfriend."

Starfire and Cyborg turned over to the beds to see their friends awake and laughing at the shocked Titans.

Immediately a big smile ran across Cyborg's face. "I do not...not yet."

Beast Boy chuckles. "Admit it, Tin Man. You like her."

"alright, enough with teasin' the cyborg. You just woke up and I need to, hey get back into that bed, young lady!"

Raven had stepped out of her bed and walked over to Beast Boy's, where she crawled into his arms and let her head rest on his chest, so she could still look at Cyborg. "I'm still in bed aren't I?"

"Clever little Rae-rae." Cyborg muttered.

* * *

Shifter looked at the city, where the night had fallen. Behind him stood Dr. Light and Green Wolf.

"Master, do you really think that he can be trusted. After all, he used to be a transformation of Beast Boy." Dr. Light said, giving Green Wolf a suspicious look.

"Don't worry, Dr. Light. He's loyal to me. And he knows what happens if he betrays me." Shifter said, his gaze still fixated on the city.

Wolf' hand went to his chest, where the PAD, that kept him into existence rested on his heart. His ears suddenly twitched and he growled into the shadows, where sounds came from. A man, wearing a black body armor and an X-like scar on his right eye, walked out of the shadows of a tall building, aiming a rifle at the three villains.

Shifter turned around around and smiled, although it was a frustrated one. "Sergeant. That's been a while."

"It's captain now, Shift. Captain of Red Squad." he said, while more men, also with X-scars on the right eye, walked out of the shadows.

"Sergeant. Captain. What does it matter." Shifter waved away the captain's speech. "Not pleased seeing an old friend? Or are you here to stop me?"

Dr. Shift and Wolf prepared themselves to attack. The soldiers behind the Captain aimed their weapons at them. The captain raised a fist and the weapons were lowered. "I'm here for escort. HE wanted to see what you have become."

For the fist time a sign of fear flashed into Shifter's eyes. "He's...here?" he asked, nervously looking around. Then he saw it. A silhouette in the shadows. A lone, dark figure standing in the dark, looking at the scenery before him. Shifter slowly put a steps backwards, like he was trying to avoid the figure standing in the shadows.

The captain chuckled at this. "No need to worry, 'old friend'. We're her for you, but not to stop you." he said, throwing a small, round device at Shifter. The latter caught it swiftly and activated it. A hologram of a machine was shown. Shifter's eyes grew wide with adoration, and his mouth twisted in an evil smile.

"My machine." he whispered. "My beautiful machine. It seems that you have made some alterations."

"If you mean that we have eliminated the flaws and perfected your crappy design, than yes." one of the soldiers said, making the others chuckle. They quickly stopped, when the figure in the dark did a step forward.

"Why this gesture, fearless one?" Shifter asked to the dark.

A voice was heard, altered by a voice scrambler. "We know you would rebuilt it, so we...fastened the process." The mechanical, soar voice said. "Don't think of it as friendly. I hope the Titans stop you. And if they don't..."

Shifter swallowed, knowing that this threat was real, but managed to keep his cool. "Let's hope that they don't stop me then."

The captain and his squad stepped back into the shadows. Green wolf quickly jumped into the shadows, trying to attack . But his effort was futile.

"They're gone." Wolf said.

"Master." Dr. Light asked. "Who were those men?"

"Olf friends...of long ago." Shifter said. "Come, my friends. We have work to do."

* * *

**Introducing**: An organisation and it's leader. They won't really have a further part in the story, but will have a major part in the sequel. They also have ties to one of the Titans, not gonna say who. (**hint: scar**)

**Next**: stuff will happen.

**Review **After Reading. Or I will personaly come to...EAT ALL YOUR COOKIES! BE WARNED!


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: ...what do you think?  


* * *

"Months! MONTHS it has been!" Beast Boy shouted, walking nervously in the Common Room.

He had reasons to be annoyed. It has been indeed more than two months since their first confrontation with Shifter and the 'birth' of Green Wolf. In that time, Dr. Light and Green Wolf had been robbing places, never leaving a trace behind. Needless to say, it bothered the Titans very much. But good things had happened too. Red X received officially the right to call himself a Teen Titans. But when Robin had offered him a place in Titan Tower, he refused. Said he'd like to lead his own team of Street Titans and that he knew some fine candidates. But even with a new team of Titans in the city, they still hadn't located Shifter or discovered something off his plans.

Raven watched her boyfriend walk from one end of the room to another. Three months ago, she would have yelled to him to stop walking or use her powers to make him float out of the window, or just death glare him to stop, but now...

"BB, I know you're eager to stop Shifter, but walking around isn't gonna solve anything." She said, "And besides, the guys and Starfire are looking around as we speak."

"I should join them." Beast Boy said, turning around to the door.

"No, you're not." she said, closing the door with her magic, blocking his way. "You've been working harder on this case than Robin ever did."

"Not that hard" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You searched the city for two whole days and just returned yesterday!" she yelled. "I was worried SICK. NEVER do that again."

"Raven..." he said, taking a few steps in his direction. "I'm sorry."

"You're long forgiven, remember?." she said, remembering the nightly visit Beast Boy had given her last night.

"It just feels like my responsibility. Shifter's powers and now the Beast leading his own life..." he complained.

"This is not your fault and it will NEVER be your fault." she said, standing up and walking over to him. "Just remember that you're not alone on this. I shall be there all the way."

"I know. It's just...just... I don't know." he sighed. "It's just..."

Raven quickly put her finger on his lips. "You starting to repeat yourself, Gar. And THAT was never a good thing for you." she said.

He smiled. "Thanks, Rae." He said.

She took his hand and lead him to the couch. "You need to relax a bit." She said, sitting down, patting on the seat next to her. "And I know the best way to do that"

Beast Boy smiled at his girlfriend and took place next to her. She softly pushed him backwards, she he laid down and rested her head on his chest.

"It's working already, your heart is calming down." she said, closing her eyes. He followed her example. Suddenly he felt really tired, like someone was making him go to sleep.

"Rae, no fair." he said with a very sleepy voice."You're using your magic to make me go asleep."

Raven sounded as sleepy as Beast Boy was. "This spell only works if I fall asleep too. No better way spending time with your boyfriend than taking a afternoon nap with him."

Beast Boy just smiled and stroked her cheek. "Thanks, Raven." he said, his eyes closing.

Soon they fell asleep. Like two teenagers in love. Like they weren't Superheroes. A sleeping couple.

* * *

But in the city, the remaining members of the team were scattered throughout the city, searching every building, every ally, every shadowed corner.

"Titans, come in" Robin said.

"Yo Robin, it's just me and Star." the communicator said in Cyborg's irritated voice. "we left the two lovebirds in the Tower."

"I must correct you, Cyborg, because your statement is inner correct." Starfire's voice said.

"It's INCORRECT, Star" Cyborg's voice said again. "And how that, Incorrect?"

"We left Beast Boy in Raven's care, because he returned after being absent for two whole days and Robin feared that this mission is taking to much off our friend." Starfire explained.

"Starfire's right, Cy" Robin said, looking over the city from the rooftop he was standing on. "Beast Boy's taking this...I can't say that he takes it TOO SERIOUS. It just that..."

"He finds it his responsibility" Cyborg concluded. "I know. The little grass stain has been working non-stop since Shifter first showed his ugly face."

Robin nodded to the communicator. "Star, Cyborg, Retreat to my position. We're canceling the search...for today."

"Roger." Cyborg said.

"Understood." Starfire said. "And who is this 'Roger, friend Cyborg?"

Silence. Robin closed his communicator with a smirk. "She never ceases to amaze me." he whispered to himself."

A few moments later Starfire flew to the rooftop, holding Cyborg with her two hands, like he weighs nothing.

"Don't drop me star, don't drop me Star, don't..." he rambled, closing his eyes.

A few minutes later, the three Titans were looking at the city.

"You know what, guys?" Cyborg asked suddenly. "I think that BB is really lucky with Rae."

"What do you mean, Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"Think about it. Beast Boy has been Robin-like obsessive about this, he's been sloppy because of it." Cyborg started, ignoring the angry look the Titans' leader gave him after 'Robin-like obsessive'. "He just returned from a two-days search and that lead to nothing."

"What's your point?" Starfire asked.

"You'd think that his relationship with Raven would be crumbling 'cause of it. But no. The look she had given him after he showed up in the common room." He continued.

"Don't you remember Raven's force field embracing their hands in the infirmary, friend? That would be an indication of their strong love." Starfire threw her two cents in.

Cyborg nodded. Starfire turned her attention to Robin. "Why haven't you showed me such indication of our bond, Robin?" Star asked, giving her boyfriend a rather irritated, questioning look.

Robin jumped up in surprise. "Well, the thing is...I...Raven's powers...well..." He rambled.

Cyborg chuckled in silence. He knew Starfire well enough to know she asked this to put their minds on another thing.

* * *

An hour later they arrived back in Titan Tower. There they found the sleeping couple. Starfire's eyes were twinkling at this sight. Cyborg just chuckled and took a photo with his bionic eye.

Robin watched his two sleeping comrades. "Let them sleep. We'll wake them up in the afternoon."

* * *

Not far from the city, underneath the ground, Shifter was building something. A machine from long long ago. His machine that nearly destroyed the Doom Patrol and the world, was now...

"Complete" Shifter said, letting his hand stroke the machine. "But not yet done. We need a power source."

Dr. Light, who was watching the powerful machine with envy, grinned. "That's a job for me, Master. It will be done."

"Done and failing, you mean Lightie." Wolf said, smirking from the low cliff he stood on.

"Be silence, Animal." Dr Light growled at the smirking villain.

"Or you gonna do what? Light me to death?" Wolf asked sarcastic.

"We both know what happens if that nifty little PAD of yours breaks, Wolf." Dr. Light said.

Wolf expression became startled, but then made an angry face. He opened his mouth to make a come-back, but Shifter intervened.

"SILENCE!" he yelled, bringing his two underlings to silence. "Light, make sure that the power source will be complete. Wolf,...I got a nice little chore for you."

"I hate chores. If you know Beast Boy, you know that I REALLY DO HATE THEM."

"But this will be fun. You must bring the Titans a message." Shifter said.

A large, evil smile came on Wolf's face, enjoying the fact that he could anger Beast Boy again.

"Good, but on one condition." Wolf said.

"Shifter raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"That PAD that brought me into existence..." Wolf said, smirking.

"What about it?"

"Make another one." Wolf said. "I know a certain lady-friend that would be glad to be sepparated from her _darker side_. And I could really use a girlfriend in here."

Shifter smiled, knowing that a new powerful ally would be most...convenient.

"Consider it done, my friend. And may I ask that name of this girl?" Shifter asked.

* * *

Raven abruptly woke up, gasping for air. Beast Boy, who was awake for a while but enjoyed watching a sleeping Raven, quickly became concerned.

"What wrong, Raven?" He asked.

"I don't know. I got a bad feeling. That something terrible will begin soon."

We're closing in on the end of the story. In a few more chapter the last battle will begin.

* * *

**Review** Please. If you don't...I know where you live. Even you...Yeah YOU!...Review please.

SOOO...how am I doing so far?


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: nope, still don't own them. Wish I did.

* * *

Nighttime. The city looks calm, so does the sea. No sound, just the sweet singing of the sea. And footsteps, grinding through sand. A lone figure standing on the shore, looking at Titan Tower.

"Just too easy." Green Wolf whispered as he walked on the shore around Titan Tower. He morphed into his beast-form and jumped at the tower. His nails dug deep into the Tower and he started to climb. Being formerly a part of Beast Boy's mind, he knew that the outer layer of the tower had no sensors, so he couldn't be detected.

He was ready. His enhanced hearing and sense of smell would warn if anyone would get closer and his feral eyes could see in the dark.

His ears twitched by the sounds of voices. The smell of a dark perfume with a smell of violets hung in the air. Raven. Also the smell of tofu. Beast Boy. He saw two pair of feet dangling over the edge of the rooftop. Slowly he climbed a little higher, so he could hear. He heard the monotone voice of the pale sorceress.

"Beast Boy?" She asked.

"Yes?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's getting cold. Aren't we going inside? I know a great way for you to warm me up." she said, amusement in her voice.

"In a moment. Let's enjoy the peace and quiet from the night." Beast Boy said again.

A contented sigh of Raven. One pair of pale legs moved closer to the other pair. Wolf grinned silent. Perfect. The idiots didn't even bother too look down, or they would have seen the giant wolf-like beast, crawling on the walls, with a teeth-filled grin on his mug. The four legs stood up. NOW!

* * *

He pulled himself up, as hard as he could and he flew up. With a roar he landed in front of the two unsuspecting Titans, grabbed the green one by the throat, lifted him up in the air, and knocked the pale one off her feat, making her bounce a few meters backwards.

As soon that her eyes started to glow white ,he pointed at her. "Do ANYTHING and I break his neck." He growled, tightening his grip around Beast Boy's throat. The door leading to the lower levels flew open, revealing the other Titans. Robin with his Bo staff in one hand, a birdarang in the other. Starfire, who's hands were glowing green of starbolt. And Cyborg aiming his sonic cannon at Green Wolf.

"Stand down." Robin said when he saw Beast Boy dangling in the air, trying to break free from the Beast's paws. "What do you want, Wolf?"

Wolf chuckled, his fangs glittering in the moonlight . "Hey, is that the way to treat an old...friend? What, no 'hey', no 'how have you been?', no 'have you killed someone?'. As an answer of that last question, if ANY of you DARE to move..." he said, shaking his green victim.

"Leave him!" Raven yelled, quickly standing up and putting one step in Wolf's direction.

"DIDN'T I MAKE MUSELF CLEAR THE FIRST TILE, WITCH?" Wolf yelled. Beast Boy's face started to get purple when Wolf choked the air out of his lungs.

Raven quickly flew backwards, her face paler then it ever has been, tears in her eyes. "What do you want?" She asked desperate, feeling helpless, useless, and more when she looked at Beast Boy.

Wolf loosened his grip, so Beast Boy could breath, but more important, so he could hear the message.

"My boss sends me with a message." he said

"What message?" Robin asked.

A dark smile came on the morphed villain's face. Before anyone could react, he grabbed Beast Boy's leg with his other claw, lifting the green teen in range of his face and sank his teeth into Beast Boy's shoulder. Before Beast Boy even could scream in pain, he was thrown to his shocked teammates. Raven used her powers to gently land him in front of them and immediately used her healing blue light. He gave her a thankful look, before gazing with hate at Wolf. The rest of the team just watched in horror to the villain, not believing what he just did.

"I'm here to say that our final battle will commence soon. You can spare us the trouble of cleaning up after winning of you guys on one condition. Give up, surrender the city, bla bla bla. Oh, and you'll have to give that miserable shape-shifter to me, so Shifter can teach him a lesson." Wolf said, grinning.

Robin pulled out his birdarang, Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon and Starfire lit up some starbolts.

Wolf grinned, changing back into human form. Wiping Beast Boy's blood of his mouth with one hand, while his other hand went into the pocket of his long leather vest. "I take that as a 'no'. See you soon Titans."

Before the others could attack him, he threw something at the ground, which exploded on impact. Thick clouds of white smoke covered the rooftop of Titan Tower. Wolf's voice was heard from somewhere in the smoke. "We'll let you know when it's time to attack, Titans."

When the smoke cleared, Wolf had disappeared. They saw a green, fury figure swimming in the sea, quickly disappearing from sight.

* * *

Robin turned his attention to Raven, who was still using her powers to heal Beast Boy's shoulder. "How is he?"

Beast Boy groaned. "I'll live, but it hurts like hell." he muttered. "Sorry Rae."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I just wanted us to have a quiet evening and than THIS happens."

Cyborg stepped up to the wounded changeling. "Hey man, this is not your fault. That green-colored, wannabee changing fleabag did this. Stop blaming yourself, BB" Their mechanical friend said.

"Cyborg's right, friend Beast Boy" Starfire said, still having tears in her eyes from seeing one of her best friends hurt. "The Green Wolf is responsible."

"No." Robin said. "Shifter. He's the key to all of this. The PAD's that power up villains, upgrading Dr. Light so he could almost kill Beast Boy, bringing Green Wolf into existence. He did all of this." Robin walked over to the edge of the rooftop, where Wolf had stood minutes ago and watched to the city. "Soon we'll find Shifter and his minions, find out about his plans, STOP them and bringing them to justice."

"Maybe we should call the Doom Patrol? They have fought him more than we did." Cyborg asked.

"Not an option." Robin said. "I have called them yesterday." A angry frown came on his face. "Elasti girl, Robotman and Negative Man wanted to help, but..."

"Let me guess," Raven said, getting angry. "Mento didn't."

Robin sighed. "He says that Beast Boy has to end this."

"He WHAT? If I ever get him in sight of my Sonic Cannon, HE'LL...!" Cyborg started, circuits starting to glow red.

"No." Beast Boy said weakly, rubbing his now-healed shoulder while Raven, putting her arm around his waist, while holding the other over her shoulder, helped him up. "He's right."

"Say what?" Cyborg asked.

"I started this. I'll end this." Beast Boy said with a determined look in his eyes.

"We will all end this" Raven said, while the sun started to show up in the horizon.

"You're not alone, friend." Starfire said, hugging Beast Boy softly.

"We got your back and we'll whoop his." Cyborg said, putting his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

Robin gazed to the sunrise, a confident smile on his face. "We're Titans. We stick together. No matter what."

There they stood, five heroes, five friends, ready for anything.

* * *

"Is the message well delivered, Wolf?" Shifter asked, sitting on his throne.

Wolf licked his teeth. "Delivered with extreme prejudice, Boss."

"Good. Dr. Light?"

"Yes, Master." The villain's voice asked from a distance.

"Is the power source ready."

"Yes, my master. The machine is powering up."

"Finally. I will end what I started all those years ago! Reality will bow before my will! And that green freak will bow before me!"

* * *

Next: The final Battle Begins. Will they stop Shifter? Find out more next time. Same Titan-Time, Same, Titan-Channel.

**Review** after reading pwease!


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I FINALLY DONE IT! I own the Teen Titans! I...Aaaw! It was just a dream. I do not own them.

* * *

Review after reading please. If you don't...(fill this in yourself).

The Titans worked hard to get a fix on Shifter's location, but their efforts were futile. For three days in a row the computers in Titan Tower were scanning the city. For three days in a row Robin and Starfire were running across the city, collecting the few clues they could find. For three days in a row, Cyborg was trying to bring some Honorary Titans to Jump City to help them, but all of them were busy. For three days in a row Raven and Beast Boy were working as hard as they ever had to find this threat. For three days in a row, Nothing.

"AAAH, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Robin shouted, pounding his fist into the wall. "THREE DAYS OF SEARCHING, COLLECTING CLUES, CALLING OTHER TITANS AND NOTHING!"

Cyborg grabbed their infuriated leader, lifted him into the air and shook his bones almost out of their places. "Keep calm, Robin! You're no use to us, nor the city like this."

He put the dizzy Titan back on his feat. "Thank you, Cyborg" Robin said, trying to keep his balance and stopping the room from spinning. Cyborg was sure that his eyes were spinning underneath that mask.

"It's not for me you need to keep calm."Cyborg said, looking over to the couch where Raven and Beast Boy were. After much persuasion and (falsely) threatening to break up, Raven had convinced Beast Boy to take it easy. Beast Boy's head rested on Raven's lap, his eyes closed while Raven stroked his hair.

Starfire walked in the common room, with dark sacks underneath her eyes. She had trouble with sleeping since Green Wolf had brought Shifter's threat tot them and the fact that Robin had her up all night searching for clues hadn't helped a bit.

Robin looked concerned at his girlfriend. "Star, you should be in bed, resting"

"I will not." Starfire said groggily, but loudly yawned. "...Maybe just a bit." she walked over to the couch, took place and fell abruptly in sleep. Cyborg grinned. Robin walked over to the great window and gazed at the city, like he has done many times since Shifter had made his threat.

"So, there's really no news about honorary Titans who can help." Robin asked, knowing the answer."

"No, Titans East is busy with tracking a a villain of their own and all the Honorary Titans are busy defending their own turfs." Cyborg said a bit sorry. "We're on our own."

"Ooh, I wouldn't say that." A voice from behind them said.

Robin and Cyborg quickly turned around and saw Red X, leaning against the automatic door. Immediately, out of old habit, they went into attack stance. Raven just looked over her shoulder, waved once and went back caressing her sleeping boyfriend's head.

X just chuckled. "Old habits die hard? Hi Raven." he said, while Robin and Cyborg quickly stood normal and silently apologized. "No need for that. You heard a strange voice, you saw a threatening, and may I add, handsome person and went into offensive. I would've reacted the same way."

"Why are you here, Nathan?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, _Vic_, I have news." Since he was established as a Teen Titans he had learned the real names of the Titans. First names, no last names. It lasted weeks before he could say Robin's name 'Dick' without chuckling or laughing.

"What kind of news?" Robin asked.

Raven woke Beast Boy up and pointed at Red X. "You got a fix on Shifter?" Beast Boy asked hopeful.

"Something like that, or maybe not. Cybermind, a member of my team, the Street Titans, has found an unusual energy signature while scanning the city for a shipment of stolen high-tech equipment of S.T.A.R Labs." Red X said, walking over to the Main Screen and plugging something in.

On screen appeared an image of Jump City, and on the map were a series of red circles surrounding a part of the area.

"I've been scanning the city for three days in a row." Cyborg said. "How did he do that, that team mate of yours. What kind of equipment does he use?"

"First of all, Cy, Cybermind is a SHE and SHE'S just that good." Red X chuckled, while Cyborg's jaw dropped on the floor in realization he was beaten by a girl.

"When do we meet the others of your team?" Starfire asked, eager to make new friends. "Are they here?" She looked around, expecting the other Street Titans to jump up.

"Druid, Starblast and Shadow Walker are already searching in that area." X said, pointing at the marked area. "Cybermind is in the 'Mobile Tower' trying to specify his location. We stopped our search for the tech for this."

"And how is it going?" Beast Boy asked.

"I was about to check up on them." Red X said, taking his communicator. Unlike the 'usual' Communicator, he still used the 'Red-X-themed' one and maybe the rest of his team too."

"Streets, Report." he said to the communicator.

A dark, a bit irritated voice came from the communicator. "Druid. What?"

"That was a bit...rude." Starfire said.

Red X seemed untouched by his teammate's rude answer. "What's your status?"

"We WERE doing fine before you interrupted." Druid's voice said.

A giggle came from the communicator. "Don't sweat about it, Nate." A female voice said; clearly with a British accent.. "He's just a tad cranky that you called during his flirting with Cybermind."

"Shut up, Starblast." Druid whispered. "Anyway, Shadow Walker is...persuading one of Shifter's grunts to reveal the location."

"Is it working?" Red X asked.

"We're standing on one of the highest buildings of Jump City and the one we speak about is dangling over the edge. So, I would say that..." sudden silence.

A deep voice from afar could be heard. "Oh great, the coward fainted."

"Don't sweat about it, Shadow." Starblast's distant voice said. "At least he's holding the record of our not-fainting-while-dangling-over-the-edge-of-a-building-record."

"We'll keep looking, Druid out." he said, before ending the transmission.

"Interesting guy. Kinda reminds me of myself." Raven said. "Is there a reason why that is?"

"She's right, Red X. Tell us about these teammates of you." Robin asked, twirling his bo staff.

Red X sighed and took place on the couch, next to Raven. "Okay. Yes, Raven, he does remind me a bit of you because he's a sorcerer. A magician who draws his power of nature and the four elements. He saved me once...before I became Red X. Fun guy, worse sense of humor. Always walks around in his cloaks, the hood deep over his eyes and always carrying that book of his."

"Now THAT reminds me of our Raven." Beast Boy said. "Ouch!" Raven just punched him hard on the shoulder.

"Alright. Starblast was a normal orphan girl, who one day got abducted from the street and injected with a serum made of synthetic kryptonite. Now she can fly and shoot yellow blasts. Kinda like ol' Starfire here." Red X continued. "Really a sweet girl and cute I might add."

"And Cybermind and Shadow Walker?" Cyborg asked, eager to know about this rival of his.

"Ah, Cybermind. She just an ordinary girl, with a IQ that towers the one of that Gizmo-kid. Real good with making gadgets and sort." X said. "She made a new power source for my suit."

"And the last one?" Robin asked.

"Shadow Walker...is quit a mystery. He just showed up someday in our headquarters, asking a place on the team. We don't know how he found it, or how he knew we were still looking for another member, but I know this: you better not mess with him. He has the power to travel within the shadows."

"Like, he's real stealthy?" Cyborg asked.

"No, just like I said it. Way creepy when you first Shadow-travel, but you really get used to it. Further is he real skilled with the katana and other weapons. But until this very day he still won't tell much about his background or where he came from. Or how he makes such delicious pancakes."

"Alright, now pre-introdutions are over, do we have his location?" Raven asked.

As on cue, Red X communicator went off. He answered. "X" he simply said.

A calm, calculating voice crept through the communicator. "This is Shadow Walker. We've got a fix on his location. Not far outside the city, but deep underground. Druid had to enter this grunt's mind to make him talk. Don't want to know what he made him see."

"Shadow, I'll give you Robin, leader and one of the founders of the Teen Titans." Red X said and he gave Robin his communicator.

"This is Robin. Stand down and do not go to Shifter's location. We'll come to you." he said.

"I've got a better idea, Robin." Shadow walker said. "YOU stand down and WE'LL come to you."

* * *

**Next**: Introducing the Street Titans, Red X' team. Also, expect the beginning of the battle, or the infiltration of Shifter's lair.

Not want to nag, but **REVIEW**!


	17. Chapter 16 Final

So finally, here it is. The final Chapter op Teen Titans: Rise of Shifter. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Teen titans or any related characters. I own Shifter, Green Wolf, The Street Titans (except Red X) and the PAD devices.

Please **Review** After Reading.

* * *

"'You stand down and we'll come to you.' Your friends sure know how to invite themselves in." Cyborg said to Red X, leader of the Street Titans, who was leaning relaxed against the wall.

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but we don't act like 'regular Titans'. Can't afford it." X said. "We don't have time to ask permission to clear our goals. When we see a chance to act, we act. Saves a lot of time."

"When do they arrive?" Starfire asked eagerly, enthusiastic by the thought of new friends.

"Right about..." Red X started, when the shadow that was cast by the building leading to the lower levels of the tower, started surging and waving like it was made of water. "...now."

Three people stepped from the shadow onto the rooftop. The first one was dressed in sleeveless dark-green cloak, decorated with Celtic symbols, with a hood that covered his head, only showing two green-glowing eyes. In his hand he held a long wooden staff, with one the end a wooden talon holding a small blue orb. His arms were also tattooed. with the same Celtic symbols. He didn't say anything, just looked at the Titans gathered on the roof.

The second person to exit the 'shadow-way' was a girl. She was dressed in a white leotard which had a big yellow star on the front and back, white fingerless gloves and high boots. Her hair was acorn brown, but her eyes were bright yellow. Also, she was very cheery, smiling and waving at the Titans. Starfire returned the smile and the wave in an enthusiastic way.

The last person to take step on Titan Tower was tall, dressed in a dark blue armor with black and gray symbols. He wore a mask, his face was hiding behind a visor. On his back rested a black-bladed katana.

Red X cleared his throat. "Titans, meet my team, or a part of my team, the Street Titans: Druid, Starblast and Shadow Walker. And speaking of that last part of the team, where's Cybermind? I thought you would pick her up?"

Druid shrugged and walked over to the edge of the Tower. "Went to get her. Said she wanted to go to the area to scan it before coming to ...this place." When he reached the edge he stopped and just watched the sunset. He started to whisper Celtic words.

Starblast rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh blimey, there we go. Don't expect much talk from the chap right now." she said. She smiled when she noticed Red X leaning against the wall. She ran toward him and before he could react, she had already lifted his mask up a bit and planted a kiss on his exposed lips and pulled it back down. Cyborg was pretty sure he was blushing by now, but the mask hided it.

Red X cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head, clearly surprised by the now giggling girl had done. "Euh,...ahem...right. Did I forget to mention that Starblast and I are...dating?" X said, indeed blushing beneath the mask.

"Dating, dating, don't tell rubbish, Nathan. We're engaged!" Starblast said, producing a grin almost as the one on Chesire's mask.

"You are?" Robin asked, forcing every muscle of his face not to laugh.

"Not officially, yet." Red X said, looking at his girlfriend, his frustrated look hidden behind the mask.

"Okay, 'almost' then. But we talked about it." Starblast whispered against Starfire. "And your boy? Did you 'llready did 'the talking' about it, ey?"

"No, not yet. But soon enough." Starfire whispered back. The two girls started to giggle.

Robin and Red X both rolled their eyes behind their masks. Raven looked at Shadow Walker, who still was standing in the shadows, arms crossed, looking at the ground. She approached him.

"You must be Shadow Walker." Raven asked, looking at her reflection in Shadow Walker's visor. "Quite an interesting power that you have."

Shadow walker didn't SAY anything, he didn't DO anything, he even didn't MOVE at all. He just STOOD there. Raven raised an eyebrow and then looked at Red X, who shrugged.

"Believe me" Starblast said, with a small smile. "He won't answer right away. When I first met him it took me a week before I got him to remove his visor in our presence." She gave Shadow Walker a big grin and Raven felt that Shadow Walker, although he didn't show it, appreciated this.

"Must be a real fun guy on parties." Beast Boy joked.

"Strangely, he is." Druid said, before starting mumbling Ancient Languages again.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "And what's your story?" she asked.

"My story my own to know and my own to tell. But not now" Druid said, turning around to look Raven in the eyes with his green glowing ones.

Beast Boy chuckled. "This guy is even more cryptic than you, Rae." he said. "I think you will get along just fine."

Raven gave a small smile. "We'll see."

Half an hour later vanished Shadow Walker in the shadows and about 10 minutes later he returned, with a friend.

"...and I swear, I DIDN'T know that those guards were behind the crates, so when I scanned the area again and before I knew what was going on, you showed up and beat the living hell out of the guys." the new visitor said.

It was a girl wearing a dark blue bodysuit with some light blue armor. She wore a pink belt with a pink gun attached to it and around her wrist she wore a pink, cybernetic controller.

"Cybermind" Red X said. "What did you discover?"

"Not much." she said, pushing some buttons on her wrist-controller and checking the data appearing on screen. "The 'base' we found is actually a fake, but it seems that it leads to the actual base. Some goons sneaked out of a hidden tunnel while I was scanning. They almost caught me off guard, but then this handsome fellow shadow-walked by." She paused when she noticed the Titans. "Wow. You're... the Titans."

"We are." Cyborg said. "And you must be the girl that has better satellite scanners than the state-of-the-art satellites that the titans have.

Cybermind blew some streaks of hair out of her face. "Who uses Satellites these days? I don't." She said, winking at Cyborg. "I use ARTI."

"You use what now?" Cyborg asked.

"ARTI, or the ARTI-unit." Cybermind said, pushing a button on her belt. Immediately a little droid came alive. It looked like a flat flying camera. "Automatic Recon, Tracking & infiltration Unit. My best invention, my best asset and my best friend."

Cyborg was unimpressed. "THAT thing is better than my satellites? It looks like a flying camcorder …with wings"

"Okay, okay, stop that." Robin said. "Cybermind, did you or did you not find the base?"

"yes, my leader" Cybermind joked, standing in military position.

"Are we going to bust his ass now?" Red X asked, while Starblast was leaning on his shoulder.

"We'll go in six hours." Robin said. "So, everyone gets some rest first and then…"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Beast Boy yelled. "Attack him? He'll beat us and if he's in a bad mood, kill us!"

"Gar, stay calm" Raven whispered calmly.

"Raven's right, Beast boy." Shadow Walker said, surprising everyone on the roof. "Stay focused, know your priorities and attack with a clear mind. If you do that, you can't lose."

"O-kay" Cybermind said. "I gonna get some sleep. This girl needs her beauty sleep."

"So does this one" Starblast said, kissing Red X on the cheek. "See you in 5 minutes." Starblast flew off to the horizon and disappeared from sight."

"Shadow Walker, open a Shadow Way. See you in six hours." Red X said. "For the big finale."

"Let us hope that it won't be our last finale." Cyborg whispered.

"Don't worry." Druid said, taking a last look to the sky before walking over to Shadow Walker. "The stars stand in our favor tonight."

"How can he see the stars?" Starfire asked. "It still daytime."

"Don't ask me." Red X said, before he jumped in the shadows where the three other Street Titans already had disappeared in.

"Okay, Titans." Robin said. "Six hours. Get refreshed, get rest, get ready."

Robin stared at his Wall Of Papers From Crimes And Attacks From Certain Villains In The City, or the Villain-Of-The-Week-Wall as Beast Boy like to call it. Once filled with papers involving Slade, but now filled with papers about the Shifter cases and PAD villains.

"This can be the most dangerous villain we ever met, next to Trigon." Robin whispered.

"I think that he is as dangerous as Trigon, my love." Starfire's voice said from behind.

Robin smiled as Starfire walked to him and took her in his arms. It had been a long time since they had hugged this way. The Shifter-case had been taken all of their time, mainly to keep Beast Boy, and thus Raven, calm. There hadn't been a lot of time for love, for both couples in the Tower.

"I can't help stop thinking about Beast Boy's story about Shifter." Robin said. "The things he did, the people, the children he has hurt, the damage he did to our friend."

"Maybe he isn't a Trigon," Starfire said. "But he is more dangerous than any villain we've faced thus far."

"What if Beast Boy is right and he'll do much more damage than we'll realize. Or that he'll finally take his revenge on Beast Boy. Or worse, that he'll…"

Starfire stopped his rambling like all girlfriends do: kissing him. A long passionate kiss was all that was needed to stop his stream of possibilities. She guided him towards his bed and pushed him on it. She took his cape from his shoulders and threw it in a corner.

"Star, what are you doing?" Robin asked, as Starfire took of his mask from his head. "We only have six hours before…"

"Wrong." Starfire said, as she stripped of her shirt. "we still have six hours. And that is time enough for us to be together."

Robin took Starfire in a passionate hug and pulled her on his bed.

* * *

"So, this is it, huh." Beast Boy said to himself in the mirror. "The great finale. The last battle with Shifter. _Le moment suprême_, like the Germans say."

He took his towel and dried himself off. He had just taken a relaxing shower. Not that it had helped much. The stress was going to drive him insane. He couldn't just wait, while Shifter was planning something to destroy the city, the world, the whole universe if he still was as mad like those years before.

Beast Boy shook the thought of his mind. They still had six hours before departure to Cybermind's coordinates, so maybe he could get some R&R. He was thinking to pay a visit to Raven's room, but maybe she would kick him out the door after a few hugs and kisses, telling him that they have a big mission and they need rest and no distractions. He sighed and took a purple kimono, a souvenir from their trouble in Tokyo. Still with the kimono half open he walked back into his room. Cyborg had recently 'upgraded' the Tower and installed bathrooms in every Titan's room.

A familiar energy-portal-opening-in-thin-air-sound got his attention. Yep, it was one of Raven's portals alright. Beast Boy suspected her to come in his room, but didn't expect the thing she was wearing. A blue, silk kimono. He had bought it, well got it for free, back in Tokyo and had given it to her as a present. As she didn't like presents that much back then, he thought that she had thrown it away by this time.

He tried to stay calm and casual, trying not to show his nervousness. "I, ahem, I thought you had thrown that away?" he asked.

Raven played with the cords of the kimono. "It was a gift. From you." She said, blushing and staring at the ground. "I wasn't a big fan of presents in those days, but I'd never throw them away."

"And the giant chicken from the carnival." He asked. "You threw that away before we got after that squid-thing that kidnapped Star."

"I …recovered it after all that was done and hid in my room." She confessed, causing Beast Boy's jaw to drop. "I gave it to an orphanage a few months later.

"Well, you look beautiful in it." Beast Boy said.

"You don't look to bad in one yourself." Raven said, taking a few steps in his direction.

"Shouldn't we taking some rest?" Beast Boy asked "We only have six hours before…"

Raven locked her lips with his and threw her arm around his middle. After a long, passionate kiss, she managed to say something, although a little out of breath. "Wrong Gar. We still have six hours to go. That all the time we need for the thing we'll be doing."

Beast Boy got nervous. "Doing what?"

Raven softly pushed Beast Boy off her and let her kimono slide off her body. Beast Boy's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"R-raven?" he stuttered. "Why are you wearing…?"

"Nothing?" she finished. "Because, if you are right about Shifter and this can be our last night together …then …then…."

Beast Boy knew what she wanted to say. "You want to spent it like two lovebirds like us should spend it."

Raven nodded, with a head red like a lobster. Beast Boy threw his Kimono off and took Raven in his arms.

"We better get started." Beast Boy said before giving Raven a long, deep kiss.

* * *

"Master, one of our patrols report that a group of Titans has recovered the location of our base." Doctor Light said.

Green wolf was picking his teeth with a toothpick. "Shouldn't let a grunt do a villains' job, Lightie"

"Keep Quiet, Fur Face." Doctor Light said angrily. "I stabbed you once with a Shadow Blade, I can do it again."

"What does the Jury say about that." Green Wolf said, looking at an invisible jury. "We're sorry but that answer isn't correct. You stabbed Beast Boy, not me. I was just …a part of him."

"ENOUGH!" roared shifter's voice from the shadows. "Wolf, go out on a last patrol. I suspect that they'll come in a few hours." The voice stopped for a moment. "six hours, to be precise."

"On my way now, boss" Green wolf said, morphing into his animal form and running towards the entrance.

Doctor Light turned to the shadows where his master's voice was coming from. "How do you know these things, Shifter?" He asked. "Do you have device in their tower to listen to them?"

Shifter came from the shadow, dressed in a black leather bodysuit, wearing a doctor's coat above it. "No, better." He said with a malevolent smile. "I watched the future and saw them arrive in six hours. Preparations are already being made."

"You can see into the future?" Doctor Light asked with the necessary unbelief. "Tell me, shall we win the battle against the Titans?"

"That I can't see." Shifter said. "The future keeps changing. First I see us victorious over good, then I see them win or I see a great blackness where the Earth once was."

"What does that mean?" Light asked.

"That the future changes with the choices we make, my dear friend." Shifter said. "But the past, the past is something we can't change."

Shifter raised his hands and a black and white portal opened. "Join me, my friend."

"What is that, master?" Doctor light asked.

"A portal into the past." Shifter said, walking over to the portal. "We'll take a little trip into my past."

"Are we going to take care of the Titans before they realize the place of our hideout?"

"No, we can't change the past, or our present will be damaged." Shifter said. "Besides, we're not going to change anything. We'll just do something that was meant to happen. Take that energy generator I asked you to build."

"You mean the one that will melt away after its use?" Light asked. "And may I ask why it must melt away?"

"In due time, my friend." Shifter said. "Now join me into my past."

Both villains stepped into the portal and stepped out. They were someplace else. A ruin of a laboratory. Underground, by the looks of it.

"Where and when are we?" Light asked.

"We are seven month into the past and we are in my old laboratory." Shifter said "This is the place where Beast Boy and the Doom Patrol stopped my plans and where I got my powers. I woke up this very day."

"And isn't this meddling with the past, Shifter?" Doctor Light asked.

"No, my friend." Shifter said, pointing his hand in a direction. "Observe."

Another portal opened, but this time it looked more like a screen. In the portal they saw the same scene where they were standing.

"This." Shifter began. "is a time window. I use it to observe the past and learn from it. We're looking into my own past."

The window the scene of Shifter's awakening. Machinery started to flash and move. A portal opened and suddenly Shifter, in human form, appeared."

"Very educational, Shifter." Light said. "But what has that to do with us?"

Shifter smiled. "I'll bring the image of the window exactly 10 minutes before my great awakening."

The window showed the same scene. After a minute a portal opened in the window and Shifter and Doctor Light stepped out of it. Those two did the same thing as Shifter and Doctor Light were doing now. Showing the window, the talking. Eventually, the past-Doctor Light installed something into the machinery and the two left. Not long after that, the machinery started to flash and move.

"What does this mean?" Doctor light asked when the window disappeared in a black cloud.

"It means that I traveled back into the past, let you install the device that will power these machines and that my past self will awaken. Like my future self has done for me, I will let my past-self wake up from his slumber and reappear."

"I see." Doctor Light said. "And because you never installed this device in the past. You will never find it, because it will be totally disintegrated after use. Well, let's get started."

Doctor Light walked over to the machinery and installed the device and activated it. The machine started to flash. Lights from other machinery started to flash too.

"We must move, my friend." Shifter said. "I'll wake up in a few moments and I don't want me to see myself walking around."

Both villains walked back into the portal as the device shook and flashed. Just at the moment it reached a critical level, a lightning bolt burst through the ceiling and hit the machine, giving some extra energy.

_L__ight from control panels began to flash and began roaring. The machine began making sounds and started shaking. It stopped as abruptly as it started. Silence. Suddenly the machine roared again, started shaking as crazy and a portal appeared. Large bolts of energy erupted from it, destroying the walls from the lair, making the roof and the castle collapse. After the dust had blown away, only the machine or what was left of it remained. One thing had changed. In front of the machine laid a man silent on the floor, he didn't move. Suddenly the eyes of the man opened and he gasped for breath. Uneasy, he stood up and looked around. A smile came on his face. _

"As it once was, so shall it be done again." Shifter said, smiling evil into the time window, watching himself roar to the storm.

* * *

Raven closed her arms around Beast Boy and gave a satisfied sigh. Beast Boy was caressing her hair, looking at the ceiling.

"If this would be our last night, than I wouldn't want to trade it for anything in the world." He said.

"I second that opinion" Raven said, kissing him. "Again?"

Beast Boy chuckled. "Three times is more than enough for tonight." He said. "We only have on hour and a half left. Let's get some sleep."

Raven looked at the clock. "Wow." She said. "I guess that doing things you like really speeds up the time."

Raven looked deep in the eyes of her lover and sighed. "I really hope we can beat him." She said. "'cause I'm planning to have more of these nights with you".

They both chuckled. Raven cuddled against Beast Boy and soon, both lovers fell asleep."

One hour later the Titans were ready to leave to the rendezvous point. Robin decided to give his fellow team mates a pre-battle-pep-talk.

"My fellow Titans…" Robin began.

"Isn't there gonna play some dramatic music with this speech, Rob?" Cyborg joked. "'Cause if you gonna start like that, it really needs some."

Robin did what he thought was best: laughing about the joke with the rest of his team.

"Okay, seriously now. We're standing before one of the toughest battles we ever had. Not only are we dealing with an powerful enemy, but this villain also wants our friend dead." Robin said. "We can't allow this and whatever plan he has, we are the ones to stop him."

"And what if we don't?" Raven asked. "What if he beats us?"

"Then we're gonna give him the greatest battle he ever seen before." Robin said. "We are the TEEN TITANS and we won't go down without a fight."

The team cheered, all raising their fist into the air. Well, Raven just raised her fist.

"Well y'all. If we're going to our doom, let's do that in real titan-style." Cyborg said. "ALL INTO THE T-CAR!"

"About time you guys showed up." Red X said, leaning against his team's the wall of a factory at the rendezvous point. The rest of the team stood guard, except Starblast. "We were about to begin without you." This earned him a slap of Starblast. "OUCH!

"Serves ye right, lad" Starblast said, giving her boyfriend an angry glare. "He was getting worried, but ye know how 'e is."

"Unfortunately, we do" Raven said, giving Red X a friendly push.

"Okay Cybermind." Robin said. "Lead the way."

Cybermind lead the two Team of Titans through a path of warehouses, until they reached a small, broken-down warehouse.

Cybermind checked some data on her Wrist Device. "It was here I found the tunnel-using-grunts." She walked over to some crates, moved them and smiled. "Here is is."

Behind the crates was a small tunnel. Cyborg inspected it.

"How can this lead to a base." Robin pondered. "there's no building besides this one and the tunnel doesn't go to the buildings in the city. It looks like it ends nowhere." Robin pointed into the tunnel. Cyborg zoomed in with his bionic eye and saw that the tunnel ended after a few meters. His eye also tracked some unknown energy.

"It LOOKS like a tunnel, but I bet the accelerator of the T-car for it that it's actually a teleporter into the base of Shifter." Cyborg said. "It just looks like this to throw us of our lead.

"Like that holographic wall he had in his other base" Beast Boy said. "hiding in plain sight."

"Always freaks me out." Druid said. "I could tell that wasn't a real tunnel. The earth doesn't speak to me, like it normally does."

"You know." Beast Boy said. "If we didn't know Raven for this long, I would find what Druid said crazy. But Raven did some OUCH!"

"Serves you right, BB." Cyborg said. "Don't diss your girlfriend."

"Okay, Okay" Robin said. "Let's see where this leads us".

The titans entered the tunnel. For a few seconds nothing happened. Then a bright light blinded them and suddenly they were in a large hallway.

"Told you so." Cyborg said, readying his sonic canon.

* * *

The Team moved cautiously through the hallway. Suddenly a wall dropped behind them, preventing them to go back. Immediately a second wall dropped down, separating the Street Titans from the others. Cyborg and Starfire shot the wall, trying to breach it. From behind the wall they heard coughing and sounds of blasting.

"X! What's happening?" Robin yelled.

"Knockout gas!" Red X coughed. "Strong one too. Shadow Walker is barely councious. Can't Shadow our way out. Can't…" A loud bump indicated that Red X had fainted. Like the rest of his team.

"He knows we're coming." Was the only thing Beast Boy said.

"If he was prepared for them…" Starfire started.

"Who knows what he has in store for us." Raven finished.

"Maybe we should rescue the Street Titans and come back another time." Robin said.

"NO!" Beast Boy said, walking further into the hallway. "If we run, he'll just attack us again, until we are done or we find him again."

He stopped and looked at his team mates. "We stop him today, or we die trying."

Robin smiled. "No wonder you saved us from the Brotherhood of Evil." He said. "You'd make a fine leader someday, B."

"If we survive this day, that is." Beast Boy said. "Let's move."

They continued walking until they reached a large door. Behind it they heard voices. Beast Boy hairs stood right up when he recognized some voices.

"Doctor Light. Green Wolf. Shifter." He said, closing his eyes to listen better. "And some grunts, I guess."

"Sounds like they don't know we're here" Cyborg said. "Maybe we can take them by surprise."

The door swung open, revealing a evil smiling Shifter. "Surprise, Titans."

On a higher platform stood, next to Shifter, a crouched Green Wolf and Doctor Light, who was working on some machinery. The room was filled with grunts, who all were wearing a MARK I PAD. No super powers given, just strength and speed. Beast Boy noticed something large hidden under a large sheet. He was wondering what was underneath is. But he had no time to think about it. This was it. The final Battle.

* * *

"TITANS!" Robin yelled. "GO!"

With a loud yell, the Grunts attacked. There were at least four dozen of them. Robin threw all his birdarangs and was forced to pick them up during the kicking and the punching. Cyborg blasted away with his sonic cannon, sometimes switching to the rocket launcher in his shoulders. Raven and Starfire double-teamed and fired a wave of green and black energy. Beast Boy morphed into a monkey, running over the heads of the grunts to reach the platform where the three main villains where.

Green Wolf stood up and wanted to attack, but Shifter stopped him. "In chess the pawns go first."

Beast Boy almost had reached the platform, a grunt grabbed him and threw him against the wall. Beast Boy quickly recovered, morphed into a giant octopus and took out 8 grunts at a time. The Power-Amplifying-Devices the grunts were wearing weren't very powerful and soon three quarter of the grunts were defeated.

Green wolf gave Shifter a look. Shifter nodded. Green Wolf grinned darkly and jumped from the platform. "It you and me now, BB." He said to Beast Boy, back in human form. "Time to get funky."

"First you need get past me." Raven said, engulfing heavy boulders with her magic and throwing at Green Wolf. Wolf easily evaded them and jumped right on Raven. He smiled darkly. He reached into the pocket of his coat.

Raven's pupils narrowed in feat when she recognized the thing he had taken. A blue PAD, with a large pin in the middle. The same PAD Shifter had used on Beast Boy to create Green Wolf.

"I figured: if Beast Baby can have a dark girlfriend…." He grinned. "Than I can have a demonic girlfriend. Let get that darker side of yours out of you."

He drove the PAD with full force towards her chest. Raven quickly reacted and grabbed his hands, but to late to stop the pin reaching her chest. The pin didn't hurt or drew blood. It kinda …phased into her chest. She realized that Shifter also had knowledge of magic and had used that to create this. The draw the evil out of the person. Raven's body cried of pain when a bolt of demonic energy jolted through her body. Not far from them a black cloud appeared. A black cloud that took the form of a tall female human. Or it would be human if there weren't four red glowing eyes on it's 'head'. The 'Shadow Raven' reached with her hand toward Green Wolf.

"There's my Demona." Green Wolf said. "Let's invite her in." He pushed the PAD harder, but Raven had enough time to concentrate her energy and give a counterattack.

"Azarath!" She began.

Green Wolf's pupils narrowed and he morphed into his Beast Form. "You will not resist. You will not take her from me!" He said with a deep, growling voice.

"Metrion!" Raven continued. Her eyes started to glow white.

"NOOO!" Green Wolf and the Shadow Raven yelled at once.

"ZINTHOS!" Raven yelled.

Green Wolf was blasted away from Raven, together with the blue PAD. With a demonic cry the shadow Raven faded away. Wolf Banged against the wall, his hand grabbing his chest.

His eyes narrowed and he gasped for breath. He removed his hand from his chest and saw …broken pieces of the PAD that sustained his existence. He gave Raven a last look and smiled. Then he faded away in a cloud of green smoke. Green Wolf was defeated.

* * *

Shifter growled and looked at Doctor Light. The latter smiled. "With pleasure, master."

Doctor Light jumped of the platform and walked slowly to the Teen Titans, who had defeated all the grunts.

"So, Children." Doctor Light began, while his eyes turned familiar black. "Shall we dance?"

The Titans charged at Doctor Light. Doctor Light started to fire Light and Shadow blasts at them. A shadow sphere hit Starfire and knocked her against the wall. Soon she was joined by Robin, who was hit with a light blast. His cape was smoldering. He threw away his cape. He took Starfire's hand.

"Starfire …." He began. "If we survive this and we defeated Shifter …will you marry me?"

Starfire got tears in her eyes. "Robin, this is hardly the time or the place to."

"If we don't survive this." Robin said. "I will die happily knowing that you wanted to spend our lives together."

Starfire was silent for a moment. "yes." She whispered. "Yes, I do."

Robin smiled. "Great." He whispered back. "Now let's kick his but."

"Let's" she whispered. The two engaged Titans charged back at Doctor Light.

Both Cyborg and Raven were too weak to stand up and the same thing happened soon with Starfire and Robin. Only Beast Boy was standing.

"Give it up, child." Doctor Light taunted. "You can't possibly defeat me. I'm both Light and Darkness. I AM ETERNAL!"

"But you're still an incompetent villain." Beast Boy taunted back. "You need a power-Up to defeat us and for what? Being the butler this guy?"

"He gave me the power to defeat you and take on the whole world." Doctor Light said. "I'm willing to serve him."

"Not for long." Beast Boy said.

Beast Boy morphed into a Rhino and charged at Doctor Light, who quickly raised a Light Shield. He was knocked back into some machinery in the back. Before he could stand up Beast Boy, morphed into a gorilla, already attacked him and knocked him some further. This time he broke through some machinery and electrical wires flew out, hitting Beast Boy. He yelled in pain as the electricity knocked him down. Doctor Light quickly jumped on him and raised his hand. His eyes started to glow black and a Shadow Dagger appeared in his hand.

"The last time you survived." Doctor Light whispered. "Shall we see if you survive another hit in the chest?"

Beast Boy took some electrical wiring that was laying on the floor without Light noticing. "Maybe." He said. "Can you?"

With that said he drove the electrical wire into the PAD that amplified Doctor Light's Powers. Light screamed as the electricity jolted through him. Suddenly the PAD exploded. Doctor Light still smoldered a bit. Weakened, he tried to make a Shadow Sphere, but without the PAD, he had lost those powers.

"You …can't…" Doctor Light said weakly. "you can't defeat me. I am …."

"Getting on my nerves." Beast Boy punched him in the face and Doctor Light fell unconscious.

* * *

The four other titans had already regained consciousness and had seen the defeat of Doctor Light. Now to end the terror of his master. The stalker of Beast Boy's nightmares. Wielder of all powers. Shifter.

"Give it up, Thomas." Beast Boy yelled at the villain on the platform. "your flunkies are defeated, so are your two 'generals' and you have nowhere to go. GIVE IT UP!"

Shifter just watched at the five Titans. "I'm maybe the only one standing, but you still are outnumbered."

Suddenly the ground shook. The Titans saw that even Shifter was surprised thus it couldn't be him who did this. The ground split open and a large root came up, carrying … Red X and his Street Titans.

"Need some help?" Druid asked, who was controlling the roots of the plant. He waved his hand and the thorns of the root flew in the direction of Shifter. Shifter waved his hand and the thorns vaporized into smoke.

"Okay, now you maybe have a change against me." Shifter said, looking at the combined forces of ten Titans. "But I still have an ace in the hole. You will recognize this, dear Beast Boy."

Shifter clicked his fingers and the sheet covering the large structure disappeared. Beast Boy gasped when he saw it.

"You rebuild …rebuild." Beast Boy stuttered.

"My Reality Alteration Machine." Shifter said. "but now better and less flaws. Now I can open those portals at will."

"Beast Boy" Raven whispered "What is THAT?"

"The machine that he had build to copy the power of that man with Reality Warping Powers." He whispered. "The machine that gave me complete control over my powers and gave his."

"YOU CAN'T USE THAT MACHINE, SHIFTER" Cyborg yelled. "IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!"

"I know that." Shifter said. "So I will give you a change to stop me using this machine. A challenge"

"What challenge?" Starfire asked.

"A duel. Beast Boy versus me." Shifter smiled darkly. "The winner decides what to do with the machine."

"What's the catch?" Robin asked.

"Beast Boy can choose what power I use." Shifter said. "One power"

"Don't do this Gar." Raven said. "He will cheat. Or defeat you. Or ki…"

Raven was stopped by Beast Boy's kiss. "He won't defeat me." Beast Boy whispered.

Beast Boy stepped forward, until he reached the platform. Shifter glided of the platform, in front of Beast Boy. "What power do you choose?"

Beast Boy thought for a moment. Than he smiled. "Animal Transformation."

Shifter's eyes grew wide. "What? Why that power?" Shifter said, clearly thrown of guard. "That's your power, you can't choose your own power."

"What's the matter, Thomas Shift?" Beast Boy taunted. "I thought you had ALL powers, being the all-powerful wielder of ALL powers that you are."

Shifter growled.

"Are is history repeating himself?" Beast Boy said. "Can you copy all powers …except mine?"

Shifter gave Beast Boy a crazed look. With a yell of pure hate he ran toward the machine. Beast Boy pursued him. Just as Shifter had pulled a switch and a portal appeared, Beast Boy had lunged at him and grabbed him.

Raven saw what was happening and tried to grab both men with her powers. But it was too late. Shifter and Beast Boy fell both into the portal.

"NOOOO!" Raven yelled and she ran towards the portal, preparing herself to jump in. The other Titans ran after her, trying to stop her. Raven stopped before the portal when she saw something.

A green tentacle grabbed the portal, and another, and another and soon seven green octopus-tentacles pushed the green octopus out the portal. In the eight tentacle he held a man. Beast Boy morphed back into himself. Raven was the first to hug and kiss him, followed by the hugs of the other Titans, except Red X, Druid and Shadow walker.

"Who's this?" Red X asked, looking at the man on the ground. The man pushed himself off the ground and looked at the Titans. It was Shifter, or it used to be him. His purple skin was gone, the green eyes were back to blue ones with pupils.

"You …took my powers." The powerless Shifter said.

"No." Beast Boy said. "You lost them. You didn't deserve them."

"I still can use my machine." Shifter yelled, jumping up and running towards the machine. He pushed a button …but nothing happened. "What's this? WORK, WORK!"

"Did you do something Cyborg? Cybermind?" Robin asked.

The two tech-heads shook their head. "Most have shut itself off."

Shifter punched the control board. "HE must have done this." He whispered to himself, so the Titans wouldn't hear this.. "He has built in a remote deactivation switch."

"Did you say something, Shift?" Red X asked?

Doctor Shift looked away. Robin took some handcuffs and cuffed him. "Doctor Thomas Shift. I place you under arrest for …all the crimes you did in the past and now."

Beast Boy sighed. "It's over." He said, hugging Raven. "It's finally over."

The Titans didn't notice the robotic spider that was live broadcasting their battle with Shifter. The robotic spider that received the signal to return to base. The man watching the feed leaned back into his seat, pushed some buttons and said with a deep voice, scrambled by a voice scrambler: "No, my young friends." He said. "You played your part. I will end this. For we were the ones who created this."

* * *

That night was Doctor Thomas Shift sitting in his cell at the High Security Super Villain Vault from Jump City. He was whispering to himself. Suddenly the lights went off in the whole section, leaving it in total darkness. Suddenly the light in front of Shifter's cell jumped on, revealing a man dressed in a long brown coat, wearing a hat that covered his face in shadows.

Shifter gave the man one look and chuckled softly. "Did the good Commander sent someone to rescue me?" he joked. "Or did he sent on of his assassins to finish me."

The man shook his head. "No." he said with a deep dark voice, scrambled by a voice scrambler. "I came to deal with you myself."

Shifter chuckled again. "I'm honored that you sacrificed your precious time to destroy me yourself."

"You played your part, Thomas." The man said, raising a gun at Shift. "You're no longer needed." He pulled the trigger.

The blast of the gun was heard throughout the whole prison.

* * *

Robin and the other Titans were following the Prison guard toward the High Security Cells.

"So security video show that the lights died in this whole section, that one light in front of Shifter's cell came on, a man was standing there and that he shot Shifter?" Robin asked.

"Yes." The security guard said. "The man just appeared in front of him. He didn't came through the gate or stepped through the hallway."

"So he teleported in here." Cyborg said.

"After he shot the lights died again, came back on, only to reveal that the man had left his coat and hat in front of the cell?" Starfire asked.

"That's right, miss." The prison guard said.

"Maybe he had no longer need of them." Raven said.

"Can be." The prison guard said. "But there's one thing I don't understand."

"If this man shot Shifter with a gun." Beast Boy asked as they stopped in front of Shifter's cell. "Why is he still alive?"

In the cell was Shifter, or the man that was Shifter. This man was scared and confused, like he didn't know where he was. Some of the prison medical staff were exanimating him.

"Please tell me." He asked. "Where am I? What happened? Why am I in prison?"

Beast Boy stepped into the cell and crouched in front of Shift. "Do you know me?"

"No." Shift said. "Wait, yes. You're …Beast Boy. Member of the Doom Patrol. You have an amazing power, my lad."

"Do you remember something of the past few days." Beast Boy asked again.

"No. I remember …my research. Finding the secret of super powers in the DNA. I had some samples of the Justice League and I was doing tests. I turned on the machine I build that would decrypt their DNA and show me the secrets of their power." Shifter said. "There was a loud bang and …nothing. It feels like I've been having a very long nightmare …and that I just woke up."

Beast Boy walked back and forth in the cell, trying to make up his mind. "See that he's been brought back to health and bring him to a normal cell to recover. When he's recovered, let him go."

"WHAT?" Robin yelled. "Beast Boy, this is a criminal."

"No!" Beast Boy said. "This isn't Shifter. Not anymore."

"What do you mean, friend?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know, but he doesn't feel like Shifter." Beast Boy said. "It's his body, but he's different."

Raven stepped into the room. "Mr. Shift. I'm going to read your mind."

"You can do that?" Shift asked with admiration. "Please do. But don't scramble my mind, dear."

Raven placed her hand on Shift's forehead and concentrated. She saw images and flashed of their battles. But they were faded and broken, like a long forgotten dream. It was like he had seen these, but never was there. She reached further into his mind and memories. She saw Shift working on his machine. Some members of the Justice league that gave some DNA samples. Two man, wearing black suits arguing with Shift, telling that he will be sorry and that they will get what they want. The experiment and the explosion. Strapped on a table, unable to get away from the needle with the strange serum. The man with the metal helmet.

With a gasp Raven exited his mind.

Shifter was clearly shocked. "What did you see, my dear." He asked.

Raven shook her head. It was much to take in. "who were those two men?"

Shift thought for a moment. "Ah, I remember. Those two men came to my lab one day and said that their employer wanted some powers, combined in one body. I protested, saying that was immoral and dangerous." He told. "They insisted that I had to do it, but I refused. They said that their employer would get his wish and that I would be sorry. After my experiment blew up I woke up in a van and those two guys were there to keep me restrained. They took me to some secret base where I was strapped on a table. And…"

"Stay calm, Shift." Raven said. "Continue."

"I saw their employer." Shift said. "A man in a metal helmet. Said that I would be the experiment now. I saw the needle with the green serum, felt the sting and …nothing. I woke up here, years later, apparently."

"Thank you, Shift." Raven said. "We're leaving now. Do what Beast Boy said."

* * *

The Titans walked away from the prison and to the T-Car.

"Can't the dude be lying?" Cyborg asked.

"I read his mind." Raven said. "He was telling the truth."

"So he was not responsible for his actions." Robin said. "Someone forced that evil character on him. How?"

"Probably nabobs that controlled some personalic parts of his brain." Cyborg said. "I think that that assassin shot a serum that deactivated them and gave Shift his old life back."

"Did he that for the good cause?" Robin asked. "Or was Shifter no longer useful."

"We might never know." Beast Boy said, arm in arm with a happy Raven. "I'm just glad that it is all over."

Starfire dragged Robin away from the T-car and whispered something in his ear. Robin got as red as a lobster and turned back to the Team.

"We have to go." Robin said. "Starfire and I are going to look for some wedding rings."

Immediately the team got enthusiastic and began greeting the couple.

"You lost the bet Cyborg." Raven said. "You have to pay up."

"WHAT." Cyborg said. "That you still remember that. That bet was made BEFORE Tokyo."

"A bet is a bet, Cy." Beast Boy said.

"Oh, man." Cyborg complained.

* * *

The Titans were so busy minding their own business that they didn't notice the men hiding in the shadow of the alley.

"This is Cobra Delta 1/Beta." One of the men said into an earpiece. "The Titans are unaware. Begin _operation __cleanup_"

In Shifter's base, a soldier wearing a black and purple battle suit approached another men, who was clearly in charge. "Councilor Dex, we have a go, sir."

The man lifted his glasses a bit higher. "Okay Tech Troopers, go through the files on the computer, download anything useful and destroy all files that can lead back to us."

Some men saluted and began worked on Shifter's computers.

"Shifter's been eliminated. We got our plans back and the Titans haven't got any leads on us." Councilor Dex said. "I can say that this is the end of this all."

"No, my good friend Dex" a voice, altered by the devices in his helmet, said.

"Chaos Commander!" Dex said, saluting.

A man stepped out from the shadows. He wore a black battle suit with some armor, a black coat with an insignia on it and a metal helmet that completely covered his head and altered his voice.

"This isn't the end, my friend." the masked man said "This is only the beginning."

* * *

The End

* * *

Finally, after so many months, I finally finished it. I can't believe it. And there will be a sequel, with the characters of this story. Shifter won't be in it anymore, but he will be mentioned.

I want to thank everyone who was so patient during those months I couldn't finish it. It is your support and reviews that made this story possible and gave me motivation finishing it.

Please **review** after reading this story.


End file.
